Diálogo entre dos gatos
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Este es un crossover casi herético. Un diálogo esclarecedor entre dos felinos... o al menos, descendientes de felinos. Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, de Bleach y S'chn T'gai Spock
1. Chapter 1

Regalo de Cumpleaños para Ditta sama

Le hizo tanta gracia como un stripper para una abuela de 95 años; es decir, ninguna.

Este es un crossover DEMENCIAL, con ciencia ficción, un lemmon, y un montón de flashback. Anticipadamente, suplico clemencia por parte de las fans de ambas partes, tanto de Bleach como de StarTrek XI

De StarTrek, James T. Kirk + Sch'n T'Gai Spock, relación establecida.

De Bleach, Kurosaki Ichigo + Grimmojw Jeaggerjaques, onesided, de parte de Grimmi-kun.

Un accidente al matar a un Menos Grande, una rasgadura en el cielo y en el espaciotiempo y dos extraños caídos repentinamente, en plena batalla en Las Noches. Y un diálogo esclarecedor entre dos descendientes de poderosos felinos. Sehlats en el caso de Spock; panteras, en el caso de Grimmjow.

Espero que os divierta.

Tengo varios meses jugueteando con esta idea. Spock es un gato lógico. Grimmjow, un gato salvaje. Con todo, los gatos de la especie de Spock pierden toda lógica durante el Pon Farr, la época de apareamiento entre vulcanos, aparecida cada siete años. De modo que sí, parece que tienen más puntos en común de lo que se piensa.

No es un crossover sencillo -implica el manejo de dos cánones- pero está quedando, me parece, muy cómico.

Ditta querida: No es lo que mereces, pero es lo que se me vino a la cabeza. Como tampoco es lo que te gusta -Grimmjow+Ichigo- lo dejé onesided... me darás la razón, al final XDXD

Mil gracias a Dracophile-san, por escribir "A Girl like Jim", a T'Pinto por cada una de sus historias y a Spirktrekker42, por "Mission to Gamus" y por su increíble amistad.

Dif tor het mus'mah

Namasté

FantasmaAlineal / Kisune Gin.

* * *

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, adolorido, cerrando los ojos, el blanco de las paredes los lastimaba. Concentrándose, subió la membrana interna que los protegía. Al menos, el calor del desierto y la sequedad el aire le eran familiares.

Tocó la piedra que componía la pared. Curioso. Alguna formación de calcita aglutinada y dilitio cristalizado, que impedía que el enlace telepático con Jim funcionara de manera correcta. Miró las bandas de cerámica sobre sus muñecas; seguramente tenían la misma composición; sus dedos eran incapaces de leer ninguna vibración ¿Qué sería aquello?

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a las dos mujeres; una de ellas , con un extraño peinado, una pesada trenza anudada al frente y la otra, muy alta, con el cabello en tonos liláceos

-A sus órdenes, Unohana Taichou…

_"Taichou?"_

La mujer alta se retiró, dejando a la capitana acercarse. Porque Spock dominaba más de 74 idiomas y 50 dialectos y sabía reconocer el japonés cuando lo escuchaba; su madre amaba tanto a Shakespeare como a Bashou y le había enseñado la –aparente- ilogicidad que contenían los tres versos de cada haiku.

Se levantó y se inclinó, cortésmente

-Capitana

La mujer sonrió y la parte humana de Spock sintió un ligero estremecimiento

-Y su nombre es?

-Spock, capitana. Soy el Comandante Científico, Primer Oficial de la Enterprise, de la Federación Planetaria

Unohana suspiró, un tanto desconcertada. Spock siguió

-Puedo preguntar ¿Dónde tienen a mi capitán? y ¿Cuál es el motivo de nuestra detención?

La mujer se sentó plácidamente en el sofá de la ¿celda? y puso las manos en su regazo. Spock pensó en una de las sanadoras del Seleya; su calma, su actitud, su aspecto

-Su capitán sufrió un golpe muy fuerte, al enfrentar a los hollows que cayeron de la muralla, junto con Exequias, su jefe. Lo tenemos bajo observación y se encuentra estable…

-¿Presumo que es usted médica?

Una sonrisa, esta vez, cálida y afable

-Unohana Retsu, comandante Spock, capitana del Cuarto Escuadrón del Gotei 13. Efectivamente, nuestro escuadrón es de sanadores

Spock asintió

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que se nos mantiene prisioneros, capitana? Nuestras intenciones no son agresivas. No teníamos un plan premeditado de aterrizar en su… planeta. De hecho, ni siquiera figuraba algo parecido a uno en nuestros mapas ni en nuestra trayectoria. Le agradecería que me explicara

Unohana hizo ojos de espiral. Mentales, por supuesto. Había sido una pésima idea de Zaraki la de asesinar al Menos en el momento en el que éste había rasgado el tejido del cielo. Un flujo de energía, un salto en el tiempo y dos extraños cayendo en las arenas de Hueco Mundo; un humano y otro… que evidentemente no era humano, ni hollow y que despedía un reiatsu sumamente fuerte. El humano estaba herido, pero eso podía componerse. El inhumano sólo tenía algunos rasguños; los suficientes como para demostrar que su sangre era verde.

El problema verdadero para Unohana era ¿Cómo devolverlos al espaciotiempo de donde habían caído, al rasgar el Menos el tejido del Cielo? Por lo menos, Mayuri-san se estaba encargando de eso. Y Unohana no quería darle muchas explicaciones al inhumano; necesitaban sacarlos de ahí, lo más pronto posible

-Comandante Spock, le aseguro que el… encuentro con ustedes, fue puramente accidental. Éste no es un planeta. Es lo que ustedes llamarían… una alternatividad. No soy científica, de modo que no puedo explicárselo claramente. Pero nuestro… capitán de la División de Investigación está haciendo todo lo posible para regresarlos lo más pronto posible al lugar de donde vienen

Spock digirió unos segundos la respuesta y luego, mostró sus muñecas

-¿Qué son estas pulseras? Noto que restringen mi habilidad telepática… así como la piedra de la que está hecho este lugar. Si sus intenciones no son apresarnos y reconocieron que soy un telépata táctil ¿Cuál es el motivo que los indujo a restringirme de esta forma?

Unohana se sintió avergonzada. Con que eso era. Telepatía de campo, lo que producía una firma diferente en el reiatsu. Se adelantó y, sin tocar a Spock, recitó un bakudou sencillo. Las muñequeras cayeron al piso

-Esta piedra la llamamos Seki y las muñequeras eran de un material mezclado con ella, comandante. Le suplico nuestras disculpas; detectamos un reiatsu… es decir, un campo de fuerza que no reconocimos en usted y temimos que pudiera hacerse daño

-O hacérselo a ustedes –respondió Spock, secamente- no se preocupe, capitana. Los vulcanos no usamos nuestra telepatía táctil como un arma. Sería ilógico y contrario a nuestras enseñanzas ¿Sería tan amable de decirme cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Lo ignoro, comandante. Llegaron ustedes en mal momento. Estamos en medio de una batalla y hay muchos heridos… le aseguro que haremos todo el esfuerzo posible en ese sentido

La conciencia de Spock recuperó sus bríos de siempre

-Una guerra es siempre algo lamentable ¿Hay alguna cosa en la que pudiera serle de utilidad?

Unohana pensó dos minutos; ese inhumano era desconcertante. Seco y amable a la vez. Su reiatsu era tan fuerte como el de un teniente… y estaba entrenado a dominarlo. Poseía tintes oscuros, como los de un vizard. E, indudablemente, estaba ligado de alguna forma al rubio joven que seguía en trance de sanación, bajo el marco de Terapia Intensiva. Un lazo mental muy fuerte. El alarido lleno de maldiciones en la distancia, la distrajo

-¡Mátenme, bastardos shinigamis hijos de puta! ¿Quién carajos les dijo que me curaran? ¡Finalicen lo que Nnoitra comenzó! ¡No quiero deberles nada!

Un rugido totalmente felino. Tuvo una idea. Si Spock era un telépata táctil, tal vez pudiera tranquilizar con su poder a su último paciente, el sexto espada. El vulcano la miró, interrogándola en silencio ¿Qué había sido eso? La médica se puso en pié y lo invitó a seguirla. Afortunadamente, aquellos seres no eran muy táctiles, pensó Spock. No teniendo su tricorder para analizarlos –ni su pháser para defenderse, de paso se tomaban sus precauciones- no quería correr el riesgo de enterarse demasiado. La mujer parecía alguien serio y preocupado

-Por favor, acompáñeme, comandante. Es uno de nuestros prisioneros; se niega a que lo curemos

Spock elevó una ceja. Entonces, eran humanos de alguna especie. Sólo ellos se comportarían de forma tan ilógica.

Siguió a la capitana sin añadir una palabra.

_"Jim, t'hy'la… a dónde venimos a parar?"_

El lazo mental no le respondió.

* * *

Las sujeciones en muñecas y tobillos funcionaban bien; Spock notó que estaban hechas del mismo tipo de material cerámico. La del vientre era imposible de ajustar ¿Era eso una herida? ¿O era una característica del ser que se retorcía en la cama frente a él? Spock jamás había visto algo así; un hueco perfectamente redondo, a la altura del ombligo; la piel parecía estar cubierta por escamas blancas. Una bioarmadura, evidentemente. El ser en cuestión tenía características felinas, los colmillos de un sehlat, el cabello largo y azul, orejas tan felinas como las de Spock y ojos de un azul mucho más brillante que el de los ojos de Jim, a más de garras y cola.

Una especie de marco o campo de energía lo mantenía doblemente sujeto; al parecer, estaba debilitándose, porque, repentinamente, toda apariencia felina desapareció y sólo quedó un humano –o semihumano?- sobre la cama, con una herida espantosa en el cuello, la cual se regeneraba muy lentamente, bajo las expertas manos de la médica.

Fascinante; ella despedía energía y las moléculas se iban tejiendo, una por una ¿Qué especie era ésta, que podía manipular de esa forma materia y energía sin perder el control?

El semihumano abrió los ojos y miró a Spock

-Vaya… désde cuándo los shinigami reclutan maricas verdes?

Unohana no perdió concentración. Spock se inclinó sobre el sujeto

-No comprendo su afirmación: no soy un shinigami. Si por marica se refiere usted a mi orientación sexual, presupongo una fobia de naturaleza sumamente primitiva. Y el tono de mi piel se debe a que está basado en hemocyanina y no en hemoglobina… mi sangre está basada en elementos cúpricos, lo cual le da ese color

El semihumano pestañeó dos veces, sin comprender

-No quieras apantallarme, idiota…

Spock se dirigió a la capitana shinigami

-Unohana _taichou,_ éste es uno de sus enemigos?

La médica se limitó a asentir, en medio de su profunda concentración. El vulcano se acercó de nuevo al semihumano, quien jadeaba dificultosamente, debido al dolor

-¿Tiene usted algún nombre?

El postrado en cama escupió sangre

-Grimm…jow. Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, Sexto Espada

Un grado muy extraño, pensó Spock. Sexto Espada. Le recordaba a los Clanes de Asesinos Nobles, del Sistema Dunasiano. Decidió dirigirse a él como a otro oficial

-Espada Grimmjow, la capitana Unohana sólo tiene las mejores intenciones. No es una vergüenza caer herido en batalla y menos si se ha peleado valerosamente. No pertenezco a su mundo ni tampoco su guerra es la mía. Mi especie controla las emociones; ello no implica que no conozcamos la compasión. Permítame, por favor…

Spock alzó sus escudos mentales, para leer lo menos posible la mente del otro y con su mano, buscó los puntos de fusión en el rostro de Grimmjow, extrayendo de él una carga considerable de dolor físico. Se concentró en anular el dolor del otro, recibido ahora en su propio cuerpo, en oleadas agónicas.

Unohana lo percibió. Grimmjow también. Y los otros sanadores que los rodeaban; el cambio en el reiatsu flotante fue sutil, como una niebla densa que se va desvaneciendo en jirones, conforme el sol de la mañana la calienta.

El dolor fue… apabullante. Spock cayó de rodillas, en un esfuerzo por sostener sus escudos mentales, pero no logró evitar que las memorias del Espada entraran en su mente a velocidad warp.

Ira infinita. Soledad. Desprecio por los débiles. Sentido del honor. Odio a una persona -¿Aizen?- Rencor sumado. Lujuria inerminable. Autodesprecio… Afecto? No, algo más allá del afecto. Pasión sin medida alguna. Como Plak Tow, fiebre interminable y dolorosa…. Luz de un anaranjado más intenso que el desierto de Vulcano y un nombre rebotando; Kurosaki Ichigo.

Spock interrumpió la conexión, jadeante. Dos sanadores saltaron a ayudarlo pero él alzó la mano, haciendo la seña de que no lo tocaran. Unohana suspendió la curación del Espada; éste dormía ahora, tranquilamente, con una expresión de absoluta paz. Se volvió de inmediato hacia el afectado vulcano, con un gesto de preocupación

-Se encuentra usted bien, comandante?

Spock asintió, tratando de recomponerse. Se enderezó en cuanto pudo, alisándose el uniforme

-Puedo manejarme razonablemente, capitana, gracias. El… desasosiego dentro del Espada me afectó un poco. Sus sentimientos son primitivos, profundos e inmanejables; aunque no soy médico, mi opinión es que son esos sentimientos, aunados a su sentido del honor, lo que le impiden aceptar curación por parte de ustedes

Unohana sonrió ante el lenguaje del otro, formal y excesivamente definitorio

-Esas son características que distinguen a los Espada, comandante. Es también lo que produce el… hueco en sus cuerpos

-Fascinante. Sin embargo, noto confusión respecto a su lealtad, aunque su sentido del honor es tan elevado como el de los klingon. Son una especie en el… universo de donde venimos, que prefieren morir antes de ver comprometido su honor.

Unohana se limitó a asentir

-Capitana, podría responderme una pregunta?

-Comandante, su ayuda ha sido invaluable para la curación de este paciente, intentaré responder todos sus cuestionamientos

-¿Quién es Kurosaki Ichigo?

Unohana levantó una ceja. Los demás sanadores se miraron unos a otros. Spock siguió hablando

-Durante mi breve fusión mental con el Espada, me percaté, involuntariamente, que Grimmjow tiene una… profunda relación de, lo que ustedes llamarían "amor-odio" con Kurosaki Ichigo: infiero que se trata de su pareja y que los sentimientos mezclados se deben a su preocupación por él. Mi sugerencia sería que lo pusieran en contacto con él a la brevedad. Eso, incrementaría notoriamente su capacidad de recuperación

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, frente al desconcertado vulcano. Fue cuando éste se dio cuenta de que había más shinigami en la habitación; uno de ellos, de cabello rojo. Otro, con la misma capa e insignias de Unohana, aunque un símbolo diferente; un capitán, sin duda alguna. El hombre debía ser un dignatario de alguna clase, dada la bufanda y los adornos en el cabello. Un tercero, vestido enteramente de blanco y azul, a diferencia de los uniformes negros del resto. Unohana, sonrió ampliamente

-Nunca se nos habría ocurrido algo así, comandante: agradecemos su sugerencia –hizo una pausa y le guiñó un ojo- ¿Le complacería visitar a su capitán?

Spock hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para ocultar sus emociones, pero el tinte verde en la punta de sus orejas fue notorio

-Eso sería aceptable

-Sígame, por favor…

El vulcano se deslizó, con la gracia que lo caracterizaba, entre la multitud expectante

* * *

Jim lucía bien, aunque un poco pálido. Spock, literalmente, saltó junto a él, tomando su mano y besando sus dedos con los suyos

-¡Spock! ¡Dónde carajos te tenían! ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no parece Rangere

El vulcano se inclinó sobre su capitán y besó ligeramente su sien, no sólo por afecto, sino para checar su estado. Jim lo adivinó, sonriendo

-No tienes que revisarme; esta gente me curó bien ¿Dónde estamos?

-En un universo paralelo, capitán. Este lugar se llama "Las Noches"

Jim soltó la carcajada

-¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera un burdel de quinta en Orión tendría un nombre así! ¿Has podido comunicarte con Scotty?

-Negativo, Jim. Me quitaron todo el equipo

-Y dices que no somos prisioneros?

Spock le relató lo que Unohana le había dicho; que ese mundo estaba en guerra, que habían caído en plena batalla y Jim, al ver el ataque que aquellos monstruos lanzaban sobre la pequeña joven –Rukia?-, no había vacilado en saltar a defenderla, saliendo herido en la refriega. Y estaban tratando de hacer todo lo posible por volverlos al Enterprise.

La puerta se abrió y una joven pelirroja, de rostro dulce y grandes pechos, vestida como un Espada, se acercó a ellos, trayendo un carrito con comida y una gran tetera

-Comandante… Unohana-sama me dijo que no han comido aún

-Desde hace veintidós punto cuatro horas, señorita. Efectivamente, requerimos sustento

-Inoue. Inoue Orihime- ella hizo una graciosa reverencia. Pese a su sonrisa y a su cortesía, tanto Jim como Spock percibieron las huellas de llanto y la indudable tristeza de la joven. Jim le dio un codazo leve a Spock; a veces, era mejor que el vulcano llevase la diplomacia y el capitán del Entreprise podía fingir demencia un rato, con el pretexto de la debilidad por sus heridas

-Inoue _san_, le agradecemos sus atenciones… es usted del bando enemigo? ¿Una Espada?

La pelirroja soltó una risita

-¡Oh no! Ellos… Ulquiorra, el Cuarto Espada, me secuestró y me trajo aquí hace…meses. Me vistieron como a uno de ellos; los shinigami son mis amigos…

A continuación y mientras Spock hacía comer a Jim –fideos en un caldo claro, huevos y tostadas con mermelada y rollos de nori, a más del té verde- Inoue les relató lo ocurrido. Jim intervino, cuando ella se detuvo, abruptamente, al relatar la muerte de Ulquiorra

-Inoue…san, mi nombre es Jim. Jim Kirk. Spock le explicó a la capitana Unohana que no queremos intervenir en su guerra; su mundo no pertenece a la Federación. Pero veo que somos tan prisioneros como usted

Orihime miró desconcertada al rubio capitán

-Los shinigami son mis amigos y los Espada han muerto… la mayoría, al menos…

Spock elevó una ceja

-De ser así, Inoue-san, ¿Por qué sigue usando usted el traje de un Espada? Pese a que, como acaba de mencionarlo, el Cuarto la secuestró, la muerte de Ulquiorra la entristeció tanto que no le es posible hablar de…

Jim tomó su muñeca y Spock se quedó callado

_"Podrías tener más tacto?"_

_"Su comportamiento es el de una viuda. No el de alguien que han venido a liberar_"

_"No es nuestro asunto. Tenemos que salir de aquí"_

_"Fueron los shinigami quienes te curaron, Jim. No creo que la viuda de un Espada nos pueda ayudar en algo"_

Orihime pareció percibir el diálogo mental y tomó la mano de Jim

-Capitán… comandante, les pido disculpas. Es que –comenzó a llorar- han sido días muy tristes. Es que… yo estoy muy contenta porque Kurosaki-kun vino por mí. Y Rukia y también Ishida-kun y Chaddo… pero Ulquiorra-sama… no era tan malo. Es decir, sí, al principio fue horrible y me decía cosas espantosas… pero –la joven miraba desconcertada a todos lados- estoy segura de que tenía corazón, de que donde está ahora, hallará paz , de…

No pudo seguir hablando. Las horquillas en forma de flor que sujetaban su cabello hicieron algo inesperado; se separaron de éste y se dividieron en cuatro personas diminutas, que parecían flotar alrededor de ella. Una de éstas se dirigió a Jim

-Por favor, no la entristezcan más, Jim–san; Orihime-chan fue quien te curó de tus heridas y también a Spock-sama

Otra de esas cositas flotantes habló

-Orihime chan tiene la capacidad de revertir los daños de la realidad, pese a ser sólo humana. Por eso, Aizen ordenó su secuestro o eso hizo creer a los shinigami y…

Jim suspiró, un poco fastidiado. No es que no le importara, pero no quería saber más. Necesitaban volver al Enterprise. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Spock aún no había probado un solo bocado. Jim se sentó en la cama y le hizo seña a Inoue para que se acercara

-Inoue san…apreciamos su ayuda y personalmente, le… te agradezco que me hayas curado. Ahora, podrías hacerme un favor?

La joven se apresuró a asentir, el brillo volviéndole a los ojos

-Mi comandante no puede comer mas que vegetales. Es… alérgico a la carne ¿Crees que podría acompañarte a buscar algo diferente a lo que me trajiste?

Ella asintió, alegre y comenzó a ordenar el carrito, hablando de espinacas con cebollines y fresas y otras delicias parecidas

_"No te separes de ella y averigüa cómo largarnos de aquí, Spock."_

_"Una idea brillante, Jim"_

_"Busca nuestros comunicaddores, al menos. O contacta al taichou que se encarga de Investigación. No sabemos quien es el verdadero enemigo aquí "_

_"Es sólo una guerra más, Jim"_

_"Me gustaría saber que estamos en el bando ganador"_

_"Esta gente parece honorable"_

_"Dijiste lo mismo de los Aventasvish, en Nelvara; y estábamos incluídos en el banquete ritual"_

_"Disculpa Jim, pero eso no los hacía menos honorables"_

_"Investiga lo más que puedas"_

_"T'hy'la…"_

_"Es una orden, comandante. No me hagas repetirla"_

_"Por favor, descansa; es importante que tus heridas se cierren totalmente. No tengo mi tricorder, no tengo forma de saber si la curación que hizo esta joven es total o meramente una apariencia"_

_"No me moveré de aquí"_

Jim estiró su mano, con los dedos medio e índice levantados y Spock recibió el beso como una reafirmación. Orihime miró, curiosa, el ademán y no se contuvo

-¿Qué… qué es eso?

Spock elevó una ceja. Para desgracia de Jim, los vulcanos no saben mentir

-Entre mi especie, esto es un beso, Inoue-san

Los ojos grises de la pelirroja miraron a uno y luego a otro y después, enrojeció y su boca formó una "o" perfecta

-Oh…OH… ustedes son…son… -Jim frunció el ceño; ojalá y no hubieran roto un tabú y los torturaran, como ya había sucedido en Gamus IV. Spock asintió

-Efectivamente. Jim y yo somos satel'n su, pareja…uhm, esposos, creo que es la frase correcta

Los dos saltaron frente al inesperado chillido de entusiasmo en la joven

-¡Genial! ¡Deben quererse mucho! Y eso fue un beso? Oh, comandante…-miró a todos lados- puede acompañarme? ¡Tiene que contarme más! ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Quién de ustedes es seme? Y…

Spock tuvo un tick diminutísimo, el equivalente a hacer ojos de espiral. Jim reprimió la risa

_"Tú te lo buscaste. Ahora, ve con ella y POR FAVOR, Spock, NO SE TE OCURRA CONTARLE TODO…"_

Los dos salieron conversando amigablemente. Jim, agotado, se tiró a dormir; odiaba no estar en acción, pero mientras más rápido se recuperase, más pronto podría ayudar a Spock a salir de ahí. Se quedó dormido en segundos.

* * *

Inoue se soltó charlando, hecha unas fiestas. Spock se limitó a escucharla y contestar sólo "sí" o "no", en su camino hasta las cocinas del inmenso palacio. Al cruzar un pasillo, notó el aroma de ls flores; rosas, gardenias y otras especies terrestres

-¿Es esto un jardín?

-Oh sí, Spock-sama; era el jardín de Szayel Aporro, el Octavo Espada ¿Quiere conocerlo? ¿No prefiere comer antes?

Spock inclinó la cabeza, amablemente

-Creo que podemos…cuál es la frase? "matar dos pájaros de un tiro" , Inoue san. Por favor, lléveme al jardín

Extrañada, la joven le permitió el paso; en medio del desierto, en medio de la nada, cubierto bajo la cúpula sin sol de Las Noches, el vergel florecía como si estuviera en Terra misma. Spock se acercó a los rosales, tomó una de las flores, teniendo cuidado con las espinas, la deshojó… y comenzó a comérsela, despacio. Pronto confirmó que efectivamente, eran rosas verdaderas. Inoue, quien era una verdadera experta en platos raros, jamás había visto algo así

-Nunca pensé que las flores pudieran comerse

Spock elevó ligeramente una ceja

-Yo lo descubrí hace poco tiempo. El hermano mayor de Jim contrajo matrimonio, en su planeta natal, Terra. La madre de Jim me pidió que hiciéramos los arreglos de flores para la mesa de la novia; algunos pétalos se desprendieron y como tenían un aroma placentero y un color aceptable, deduje que serían un buen sustento.

_…Spock, criatura, qué estás haciendo?_

_-Estos pétalos tienen buen sabor, lady Kirk_

_-Wynona, llámame Wy. Y las flores las usamos para resaltar la hermosura de la novia ¡Déjalas ahí! ¡Sólo acomódalas en el centro!_

_El vulcano miró a la madre de su esposo_

_-¿Y qué sucede si la novia no es hermosa? ¿De todas formas hay que poner flores? ¿O las retiramos?_

_Wynona Kirk soltó la carcajada_

_-¡Mi Dios! Ahora veo por qué Jimmy te ama tanto… la novia es hermosa de todas maneras. No me hagas perder la paciencia y ¡No te comas las flores!_

_-Con todo respeto, Wy, me parece un desperdicio de alimento y…_

_-Una cuestión ilógica, ya lo sé. Así somos los humanos. Y si no quieres toparte con una novia verdaderamente furiosa y más allá de toda lógica, dejarás esas flores en paz, de acuerdo?_

_-Pero…_

_Un suspiro de Wynona_

_-Mira Spock, te prometo que te dejaré comerlas tan pronto termine la ceremonia. Por el momento ¡No las toques!_

_El vulcano se limitó a asentir._

Por alguna razón, que pasó inadvertida para Spock, la anécdota de las flores le causó mucha risa a Orihime. Nunca había entendido que tenía de gracioso. Riendo aún la hermosa joven trajo una canastita y escogió rosas, geranios y gardenias. En el rincón había una planta extraña, una enredadera con las ramas negras, hojas de un verde intenso y flores de pétalos blancos y lo que parecía ser un hueco oscuro en el centro. Spock alargó la mano para cortar una y Orihime lo tomó por la muñeca, aterrada

-¡No! ¡Esas no las toque, por favor!

El vulcano pestañeó, desconcertado. Intentó hacerla reír de nuevo

-¿Son las flores para alguna novia?

Orihime miró al piso, repentinamente avergonzada, soltándolo

-Nn... no, Spock-sama. Esas flores… las cuidaba Ulquiorra. Él… bueno, sus colores, es decir, todos los Espada llevan un estigma de algún tono; ha visto las marcas azules en el rostro de Grimjow san? –el vulcano asintió- las marcas de Ulquiorra-sama eran verde y negro. Todos decían que esas flores se parecían a él… son… mortales, si las toca

Con todo, Orihime no le aclaró si las flores eran venenosas o en qué sentido eran mortales… o si sólo estaba mintiendo blancamente para que Spock no tocara las flores de "El". El vulcano aisntió y agradeció la cestita llena de pétalos. Orihime lo miró, curiosa

-No le agradaría ponerles un poco de mostaza?

* * *

Después de su extraña merienda –el sabor de la mostaza con las rosas había sido bastante aceptable, muy cercano al sabor del plomeek; Spock tomó nota mental de intentar cocinarlo con rosas- y constatando, por el debilitado lazo telepático, que Jim seguía dormido, Spock solicitó a Orihime llevarla donde estuviera "el laboratorio o el lugar de trabajo del personal de Investigación". En ese momento, Hanatarou entró al comedor, donde Orihime había llevado al vulcano y como fuera que la muchacha no sabía dónde estaba Mayuri san, le pidió al pequeño ayudante médico hacerse cargo.

Mientras caminaban a lo largo de los pasillos enormes de Las Noches, Spock notó cómo el joven ayudante médico pareció hacerse más pequeño y temeroso. Quizá se debía a que éstos humanos no habían visto un alien antes. No. Eso era falso. Los hollows contra los que luchaban eran tan o más atemorizantes que cualquier forma nueva de vida. Después de darle vueltas al asunto en dos microsegundos, Spock optó por preguntar: aunque temía que la respuesta fuese ilógica –eran humanos, todo lo decía- su curiosidad era mayor

-Séptimo puesto Hanatarou, si me permite –el muchacho lo miró, los ojos grises aterrados- tiene usted alguna… razón para… sentirse estresado en mi presencia?

Hana lo miró, haciendo dos esfuerzos monumentales; el de comprender la pregunta y el de no desmayarse súbitamente. Soltó una risita nerviosa, mirando al piso

-Oh… no, Spock-sama… yo… soy así de nervioso. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a hacerme cargo de visitas tan importantes, discúlpeme

-Sus disculpas son aceptadas, aunque innecesarias e ilógicas, Séptimo Puesto. Usted pertenece a los Sanadores

Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Hanatarou no tenía idea de qué seguiría después de eso; el reiatsu del extraño era… extraño. Algo que jamás había percibido en ningún ser antes. Contestó asintiendo, atragantadamente. Spock suspiró por dentro; el chico se moría de miedo. Era hora de poner a prueba su IDIC.

-Déjeme contarle algo, Séptimo Puesto. El Oficial Médico de nuestra nave, el doctor Mc Coy, no sólo tiene el mismo don que usted. Es también un comandante fiero al que nuestro capitán le tiene un profundo temor y respeto, además de valuar su amistad como algo privilegiado. Un Sanador es una persona tanto o más importante que una visita diplómática. El poder de un Sanador es más importante que incluso, el de un general, pues si un general cae durante la batalla, puede ser reemplazado por varios oficiales. Y en cambio, si un sanador se pierde, mil soldados sin su entrenamiento especializado no serán capaces de hacer su trabajo…

Hanatarou pensó unos momentos en lo que el extraño le decía ¿Acaso era él tan valioso? ¡Jamás lo hubiera pensado! Spock siguió hablando

-Por lo tanto, le sugiero fuertemente que, aunque sus temores frente a lo desconocido o frente a un enemigo con una apariencia física intimidante, no le permitan pensar, reflexione en lo valioso que es su conocimiento y que la única persona que puede defender ese conocimiento, es usted. En ese sentido, es importante que controle su temor, para que no sea éste quien lo controle a usted, ya que su poder de curación es infinitamente mayor a ese miedo…

Por primera vez, Hanatarou se detuvo y miró al vulcano hacia arriba –bueno, tan a la cara como la diferencia de estaturas lo permitía- quizá el tono verde no era tan intimidante y el reiatsu era ¿amistoso? pese a la impasibilidad del rostro en el alien. Se decidió a encarar la realidad

-Spock-sama, soy pequeño de estatura y no soy fuerte físicamente –se rió un poco- todos los demás shinigami se ríen de nosotros, los del Cuarto Escuadrón, porque no servimos para la pelea...

El alien asintió, gravemente, la espalda recta, las manos cruzadas tras la cintura, el paso firme

-En una batalla, cada quien tiene su lugar esencial, Séptimo Puesto –una especie de sonrisa maligna- ¿Se imagina lo que pasaría si usted se negara a curar a los caídos de su propio lado?

El sanador lo miró mientras el vulcano levantaba una ceja, la risa atrapada en los ojos y en ese momento, Hanatarou descubrió el inmenso PODER que tenía sobre los demás. El efecto fue inmediato, se enderezó y pareció que había crecido dos metros ¡Ja! ¡La cara que pondrían los del Escuadrón Onceavo cuando se negara a curarles ya no una herida de batalla, sino una vulgar cruda!

Yamada Hanatarou abrió la puerta del laboratorio, sonriendo, muy derechito, con una mirada diferente. Spock inclinó la cabeza

-Ha sido un honor que me acompañase, Hanatarou-san. Confío en que el uso de sus habilidades lo guíe por el camino que considera… correcto. _Ta'al diftor het musmah_

El vulcano alzó su mano en la señal del Yun Ta'al y Hanatarou hizo una reverencia.

A lo lejos, dos del Onceavo contemplaron la escena y tan pronto se cerró la puerta, no tardaron en acercarse, para molestar al pequeño médico

-Hey, Hana…qué te dijo el hombre verde?

El aludido los miró como si fuesen basura despreciable

-Nada que a ustedes les incumba. Si me permiten, tengo trabajo que hacer

La reacción no se hizo esperar

-Óyeme, enano bastardo…

Antes de que el doceavo puesto le pusiera una mano encima, Hana lo miró, sonriente. Y los dos del Onceavo lo pensaron dos veces. Era la misma sonrisa _siniestra_ de la capitana Unohana

-Espero que sea una urgencia médica?

Los shinigami se quedaron sin respuesta y Hana tampoco respondió. Se dio media vuelta y se retiró por el pasillo, cada paso, más seguro en sí mismo. Cada paso, su reiatsu haciéndose más fuerte…

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Notas en vulcano?

Yu'un Ta'al; la señal en "V" con la mano derecha. Es la letra yun hebrea, simbolizando "Dios esté contigo"

Dif tor het musmah; "prosperidad y larga vida"

Ashayam; beloved, "mi muy amado"

Satel'n su: título formal de esposos

T'hy'la; hermano, amigo, amante. "Alma gemela"

Música usada?

You're everything, Lifehouse

Dreaming, Frou Frou

Say when, The Fray

OST Star Trek

Sé que las notas en vulcano no son necesarias para las trekkies así como las definiciones en japonés no lo serán para las fans de Bleach. Si hay dudas, por favor, háganmelo saber. Mil gracias adelantadas por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté

Kitsune Gin/ FantasmaAlineal.


	2. Chapter 2 Borg y Celos

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Para las Bleacheras; Los Borg son una raza cibernética, basada en la estructura de las abejas -incluída su Reina- organismos biológicos con agregados semiconductores de silicio y la lógica de una computadora. No son considerados personas o seres sintientes y su frase clásica es "Somos los Borg. Ustedes serán asimilados. Toda resistencia es inútil". Representan el máximo de la inteligencia artificial, junto con todos sus defectos. Personalmente, me repugnan y me burlo de ellos cada vez que puedo, pese a su cantidad de conocimientos científicos. Aparecen en ST Nxt Generations por primera vez.

Para las Trekkies; no voy a disculparme. El capitán Picard será un genio, pero amo a Bill Shattner y a Chris Pike y no le concedo a Data el lugar de Spock. Sumimasen mil veces. Hice a Mayuri como lo que és y se merece.

Para quienes esperan que Grimmjow se quede con Ichigo; tsk. Tendrá la posibilidad... dependiendo de él.

* * *

2; Borg + Celos

La puerta se cerró, pesadamente. Reconoció al instante el olor de los circuitos y el plasma quemado. En el nombre de Surak… eso era irreal.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri lo miró, impasible, sin hacer un solo comentario. Nemu, en su rincón, siguió trabajando; mientras su amo no la llamara, ella no se acercaría al extraño recién llegado. El vulcano contuvo lentamente, sus oleadas de ira; su espalda se puso aún más recta, si cabía y sus ojos casi ennegrecieron. El capitán shinigami se decidió a hablar

-De todos los bastardos de este universo…

Spock lo interrumpió secamente

-No soy ningún bastardo, May de Borg. Al menos, mis padres estaban reconocidos como seres sintientes…

Mayuri soltó una risilla maníaca

-¿Qué vas a decirme, Spock de Vulcano? ¿Vas a restregarme tu sangre noble y tu ascendencia humana? ¿Vas a decirme que el carbón es superior al silicio? ¿Vas a hablarme de tu compasión y la lógica y el IDIC, pese a que los tuyos te trataron como a mí?

El mestizo aspiró aire, lentamente, controlando sus emociones. Asco, desprecio, envidia –sí, de la mente perfecta y lógica de un Borg, inmutable frente a cualquier emoción- y horror.

-"Toda resistencia será inútil" es una bienvenida? ¿O una imposición? Y, en todo caso, May, no vine a discutir de filosofías… Unohana taichou mencionó que usted tiene nuestro equipo de comunicación y análisis. Vengo a exigirle que me los devuelva

Otra risilla

-Mayuri-_sama_, Spock; Mayuri _taichou. _Verás, mi querido duende verde, sucede que, en este mundo, soy un capitán, una persona respetable… no puedes venir así como así a ordenarme o a exigir nada

-Un Borg no es una persona

-Los shinigami desconocen eso

Spock asintió, ligeramente

-Brillante de su parte. Supongo que la actitud de los capitanes cambiará cuando sepan que usted es un asesino perseguido en toda la galaxia e incluso en el espacio profundo

-Lo dudo, puesto que estoy trabajando de su lado

-Ignoran la clase de… infección que un Borg representa. Dicho sea, con todo respeto, Mayuri _taichou_

Kurotsuchi negó con la cabeza, sacándose el tocado egipcio y rascando su cabello azul, en un gesto de impaciencia

-Spock… no estoy en TU universo y no estoy haciendo daño a nadie

-Entonces, efectivamente teme que lo delate

Mayuri frunció el ceño

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Nuestros comunicadores, taichou. Y mi tricorder. Y los phasers…

-Vaya, veo que todavía bajan armados para sus misiones "pacíficas"

-No era nuestra intención descender en este lugar. Unohana taichou mencionó que usted nos sacaría de aquí. Y debemos volver al Enterprise

Un gesto de sorpresa y diversión en el rostro del Borg

-¿El Enterprise? ¡Por Kami! ¿Acaso los klingon no se han hecho cargo de ese trasto todavía? Cuando nuestra reina madre vivía, las cosas eran diferentes… y no te preocupes. Nadie más feliz que yo, de sacarlos de aquí –señaló varios puntos en la pantalla, un poliedro de 49 lados- de acuerdo a esta interdimensionalidad, el Menos Grande rasgó el hiperespacio cuando Zaraki lo mató. Estaban ustedes en el flujo molecular del teleportador hacia Rangere, cierto?

-Efectivamente. Se suponía que teníamos que descender sobre el planeta

Mayuri miró al vulcano, los ojos amarillos fijos en los chocolate oscuro del otro, burlándose

-¿Tashiv de Rangere vive todavía?

Spock se desconcertó por un momento, dudando al responder. Bueno, después de todo, los Borg habían quedado extintos y éste frente a él no tenía intención de regresar con sus desaforadas ideas de un universo perfectamente mecanizado

-Sí. Aún vive. Tendríamos que haberlo visto hace veintinueve horas punto dos minutos

La carcajada que siguió fue aún más desconcertante

-¡Vaya! ¿Es el universo un Azar? ¿O está todo predestinado?

Antes de que el vulcano pudiera intentar responder a semejante incoherencia, la voz de Mayuri cambió, al acento binario que sólo los mecanismos Borg expresaban

-En tres horas se abrirá una ranura, comandante. Necesitaremos sin embargo, la ayuda de uno de los Espada, para controlar la maniobra de Garganta, una singularidad capaz de atravesar las ramas del árbol cuántico y que necesita ser dirigida por alguien entrenado para ello. Sugiero que hable con Unohana taichou, para verificar cuál de los Espada puede prestarle asistencia… en caso de que quiera hacerlo, claro. Y llame a su nave; es posible hacer eso. Sus cosas están en aquella mesa. Deben estar listos porque quedarán unos segundos flotando en el vacío, antes de que el rayo tractor del teleportador pueda rastrearlos y transportarlos, ya sea a la nave o a la superficie de Rangere. Y ahora, váyase.

El organismo de silicio sonrió, recuperando el acento humano

-Mi madre era tan humana como la tuya, bastardo vulcano… me alegro que, en esa alternatividad, Kirk haya muerto antes que tú…

Spock enverdeció intensamente y apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Sin responder a la provocación del Borg, se acercó a la mesa y conectó el comunicador

-Spock a Entrerprise ¿Me reciben?

Dos clicks de interferencia y luego, la voz de Scotty

-¡Comandante! ¡Por mi santísima abuela! Dónde demonios están? ¡El rayo del teleportador simplemente se detuvo y los rangerianos están desesperados buscándolos! No había seña de ustedes en nuestros escánneres ¿El capitán está bien?

-Afirmativo, señor Scott. Nos encontramos en un… espacio alternativo. Dígale al alférez Chekov que calcule el punto exacto donde el teleportador dejó de funcionar, sobre la órbita de Rangere. En ese punto, en exactamente dos horas con 59 minutos punto seis segundos, se abrirá la rasgadura hacia el subespacio que nos dejó aquí. Entonces, podrá seguir nuestra señal y teleportarnos. Que Chekov haga la maniobra, los seres que habitan este lugar nos dejarán flotando en el vacío espacial y no resistiremos más de 10 segundos sin los trajes…

Spock esperó hasta que Scotty digirió la información; después, ya a bordo del Enterprise, podrían dar más explicaciones del asunto

-Sí comandante, estaremos listos… alguna otra cosa?

-¿Se encuentra el doctor Sulu?

En el puente, todos se miraron con extrañeza; sólo Spock llamaba a Sulu por su título académico, doctor en botánica y biología. Y más de una vez habían colaborado juntos en experimentos relacionados con el tema. El japonés se levantó de un salto

-¿Sí, comandante?

-Sulu, contra lo que parece, no es un asunto de biología. Es algo referente a su cultura natal –una pausa- toda la gente de este… mundo paralelo, habla japonés. Yo lo comprendo perfectamente y el capitán lo entiende gracias al traductor intradérmico… pero no me queda claro el significado de una palabra ¿Puede aclararme qué es un shinigami?

En el puente, Hikaru Sulu sintió como si regresara a los cinco años y estuviera en el jardín de su abuela, escuchando sus leyendas y cuidando de las plantas, porque cada una poseía un mushishi -un espíritu elementario- y cada alma que moría, era recogida por un shinigami, un Dios de la Muerte. El piloto tomó aire

-Comandante… cómo se llama el lugar donde se encuentran?

-Hueco Mundo. El lugar exacto es Las Noches.

Hikaru Sulu contuvo la risa; era, virtualmente, imposible. Pero conocía bien al vulcano y lo mejor era responderle con la verdad

-Están ustedes en… algo así como el Inframundo, comandante. Y si están con shinigami, no se separen de ellos. Hueco Mundo es un lugar MUY peligroso, está lleno de hollows…uh, humanoides mortíferos

-Efectivamente, fueron los shinigami quienes nos rescataron y curaron a Jim…al capitán

-¡Oh Kami! ¿Jim está herido?

-Se ha recuperado pronto. Por otro lado, su Supremacía se ha comunicado con ustedes?

Esta vez, fue Uhura quien respondió

-Sí, comandante. Tashiv de Rangere esta enormemente preocupado por su desaparición; temía que la Flota Estelar le levantase cargos, dado que éste es nuestro Primer Contacto de manera oficial y las negociaciones se han retrasado desde la desaparición de ustedes dos

-Por favor, teniente, abra línea con Su Supremacía

Spock jamás había visto a un Rangeriano antes –sólo en los esquemas y holovids-… y su impresión no fue para menos. En la pantalla diminuta del intercomm, el perfil apolíneo, el largo cabello azul, descansando sobre los hombros y las pesadas garras felinas daban no sólo ferocidad a Tashiv de Rangere. Era un león semihumano, lleno de dignidad y simpatía a la vez. Lo impresionante en realidad, fue el inesperado parecido con Grimmjow; podía haberse dicho que eran de la misma especie.

-Su Supremacía…

-¡Comandante Spock! ¡Alabado sea Leono y todos los dioses! ¿Cuándo podremos verlos?¿Se encuentran ustedes bien? ¿Y James?

Spock inclinó la cabeza, cortésmente

-Nuestro rayo teleportador fue desviado de manera inesperada, Su Supremacía. Confiamos en aterrizar en Rangere en unas seis horas más, a lo sumo. Jim… el capitán Kirk se encuentra bien; tuvimos un ligero accidente que retrasó nuestra llegada

Tashiv soltó la carcajada

-Spock, no es obligatorio que seas tan formal conmigo. James es un amigo personal, no sólo de Rangere… no los dejaré salir de palacio y volver a su absurda nave sin antes comer bien y descansar como se debe. O le diré a Jim que no comprendo cómo terminó casado con un vulcano y lo llevaré a mi propio harem, para tentarlo- le guiñó un ojo.

Spock elevó una ceja, controlando internamente el leve pinchazo de celos

-Aceptamos su invitación con gusto, Su Supremacía- alzó la mano en el yun ta'al y Tashiv hizo una leve reverencia, antes de desaparecer. Scotty volvió a la pantalla

-¿Comandante?- era Scotty

-Sigan las órdenes prefijadas, señor Scott. Y tranquilice al doctor McCoy; presupongo una probabilidad del 85.2 por ciento de que su estado sea rayano en la histeria; subraye que Jim está bien y conmigo. Spock fuera.

El vulcano se ajustó el faser a la cintura y el tricorder al hombro. Aún tendría que aclarar los cálculos faltantes con Mayuri… pero eso podía esperar. Después de haber visto a Tashiv, Spock comprendió que algo más allá de las coincidencias estaba pasando ahí y que a eso se refería Mayuri con su extraña frase sobre Azar. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, el escándalo en la puerta vino a distraerles.

Los dos jóvenes entraron discutiendo

-¡No me importa lo que haya dicho el hombre verde, Uryuu! ¡Es FALSO! ¡Y deja de portarte como niñita histérica!

-Yo, histérica? ¿HISTÉRICAA? Ese tipo es un telépata, sabes? Te leyó la mente y me dio la razón, Kurosaki; lo que hay entre nosotros es falso!

-Ah, ahora soy Kurosaki, neh? Ya no soy Ichigo, Ichi-nii… como si anoche no hubiera pasado nada, quincy de porquería!

El llamado quincy enrojeció. Mayuri no tardó en perder la paciencia

-Quincy, Shinigami-daikou, quién diablos los dejó entrar?

Hasta entonces, los dos chicos no se percataron de que la habitación no estaba vacía. El vulcano los miró atentamente. Así que éste era Kurosaki Ichigo y el otro, el quincy evidentemente tenía algún problema y la escena de celos lo implicaba a él de alguna forma ilógica, ya que nunca había leído la mente de Kurosaki. Los dos se atragantaron hasta que el moreno se decidió y se adelantó

-Lo… sentimos, JuNi no Bantai-Taichou… señor, podríamos hablar con usted?

El vulcano elevó una ceja

-Ciertamente. Soy el comandante Spock, Oficial Científico del Enterprise- una ligera inclinación de cabeza

-Yoroshiku, comandante. Mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu, soy un quincy… y éste es Kurosaki Ichigo, el shinigami…

-Sustituto, si. Me han hablado ya de usted, Inoue Orihime-san y el Espada Grimmjow. Aunque claro, éste último no lo hizo de forma directa ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Los dos chicos se miraron con un gesto de rencor mutuo y Spock pudo notar la tensión entre ambos. Ishida habló

-Nos interesa saber… qué le dijo Grimmjow?

Spock contuvo el reflejo de hacer ojos de espiral ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a ese par?

-Nada verbal. Unohana taichou solicitó mi ayuda para tranquilizarlo, cuando le mencioné que soy un telépata táctil. El Espada se negaba a aceptar ayuda de los shinigami, en base a su código de honor. De manera que inicié una fusión mental con él, a fin de facilitar el trabajo de los sanadores y de la capitana. Lo que ocurrió después fue resultado de la extensión de sus heridas y, presumo, de lo que lo forma Espada. Es decir, Unohana taichou mencionó que el agujero en su vientre se debía a una especial condición mental, una suma de sentimientos oscuros y totalmente ilógicos

Ishida asintió, gravemente

-Así es, Spock-san. Los Espada son hollows, seres hechos de sentimientos oscuros… sería tardado de explicar

-Sí. Pude darme cuenta de ello. Normalmente los vulcanos usamos un escudo mental para precavernos de las emociones de otro ser, cuando entramos en contacto con éste. Sin embargo, la oleada de… sentimientos mezclados logró vencer parte de mis propios escudos y logré tener un atisbo comprensible de sus emociones.

-Pero, en concreto, ¿De qué se enteró?

Spock frunció ligeramente el ceño. Vaya un par de chismosos

-Unohana taichou sabe de lo que me enteré. Y ella es la oficial médica. No creo que…

Ichigo lo interrumpió, tomándolo de la muñeca. Eso era lo que Spock estaba temiendo; que lo tocaran de alguna forma y los sentimientos del otro terminaran por afectarle

-Por favor, Spock-san… es algo personal. Créame, es… urgente

El mestizo logró percibir la angustia y la pena en el muchacho. Quizá fuese necesario que supiera la verdad; después de todo, él mismo había sugerido a Unohana que permitieran a Grimmjow ver a Ichigo y él sabía lo que era el infierno de tener a un ser amado al borde de la muerte

-Grimmjow-san no expresó directamente su preocupación por usted, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sin embargo, me fue evidente que la suma del… afecto por su persona y todo lo concerniente a su bienestar, era ¿Cómo lo llaman ustedes? Enorme… aunque ésta es una acotación mal definida. Puedo afirmar, en lenguaje humano, que el Espada definitivamente, lo ama

Ichigo enrojeció, mientras Ishida palidecía, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El shinigami sustituto apretó con más fuerza la muñeca del vulcano

-Onegaishimashu, Spock-san- Ichigo inclinó la cabeza, con una humildad inesperada- le suplico que lea mi mente… o jamás podremos aclarar esto

Spock quedó más desconcertado aún

-Puedo leerlo con el sólo roce de sus dedos en mi muñeca, Kurosaki-kun

-¿Qué es lo que ve?

El vulcano se concentró sólo unos instantes; el shinigami era enormemente fuerte a nivel psiónico… pero no tenía el menor control sobre sus facultades y no hizo siquiera esfuerzo de levantar un escudo. Entre el caos de pensamientos y emociones, Spock detectó dos picos de iceberg. Uno, Kurosaki Ichigo NO amaba a Grimmjow. Y dos, estaba angustiado porque Ishida no creía en él. En ese instante, Spock comprendió que el verdadero _k'diwa_ de Ichigo era Uryuu y no Grimmjow . Se limitó a contestar, tan impasible como siempre

-Usted no tiene interés en el Espada, Kurosaki-kun. Y éste joven –señaló a Uryuu- es su k'diwa, su pareja… la palabra correcta sería t'hy'la… alma gemela, en su idioma

El suspiro en los dos fue obvio. Comenzaron a discutir como si el vulcano frente a ellos nunca hubiera existido

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te portas como una histérica!

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre decirte "te lo dije" y "no voy a decirte que te lo dije", Kurosaki? ¡Y deja de decirme histérica! Soy hombre, carajo

El shinigami alzó al quincy y lo besó en la boca, pese a la evidente fuerza, rechazo y pataleos del otro, hasta que lo hizo ceder, el Borg ahora shinigami y el mestizo vulcano contemplando la escena, con el mismo desconcierto

-AHEM… - se permitió Mayuri- éste es un laboratorio, no un motel. Lárguense de aquí y déjenme trabajar… a menos que quieran que me les una –el brillo en los ojos del Borg fue diabólico. Spock sintió ligeras náuseas. Ishida se zafó de los brazos de Ichigo y se inclinó, reverentemente

-Arigato, Spock-san. Doumo arigatou… no tengo forma de pagarle lo que acaba de hacer por nosotros

Spock se limitó a asentir y los dos muchachos salieron discutiendo, haciendo tanto ruido como cuando habían entrado.

-No me preguntes qué fue eso, vulcano. No me interesa. Y busca a Grimmjow; es él quien puede ayudarte ahora; mi propio teleportador estará limitado si no consigues que el Espada abra una garganta para sacarlos de aquí…

Sin añadir una palabra más, Mayuri se volvió hacia la computadora. Spock salió sin hacer un solo ruido.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Mil gracias a Dracophile san; sin ella, Tashiv de Rangere no existiría. Gracias en verdad, por sus lecturas y reviews, para este fic tan extraño.

Namasté

FantasmaAlineal / K. Gin

p.d. Mushi-shi... gracias, Ditta


	3. Chapter 3 Shu'ush Maan

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

De veras, no esperaba que ésto se alargara tanto, pero tenía que darle las bases. Es como cuando pintas al óleo y tienes que preparar toda la tela; un verdadero horror.

Glosario de vulcano;

Shu'ush Maan; el arte marcial vulcano por excelencia. El otro arte de defensa es el uso de la lirpa, pero el Shu'ush Maan usa todo el control de la ira

Kryokah'h; ¡Alto ahí! Deténganse, deténte, para. Orden de los tutores o de los Elders -Mayores- para detener desde una pelea hasta un juicio.

* * *

3

Shu'ush Maan + Palabras

Spock no esperó más y salió del laboratorio. Su memoria eidética le permitía recordar la ubicación exacta del Cuarto Regimiento en aquel laberinto de pasillos. Encontró la disposición interesante, pero no ilógica; el blanco de las paredes y la iluminación, activada sólo a medida que se caminaba por ellos, estaba planeada para confundir e intimidar ¿Qué clase de genio perverso habría planeado la construcción de aquel lugar?

Al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos se topó con otros dos shinigami. Ya los había visto antes; el de cabello rojo y el que parecía un dignatario, dado el peinado extraño y los adornos en el cabello. Su memoria escarbó en sus propios registros culturales apenas unos segundos. Siglo XII, Terra, Japón premedieval; las cañas de marfil en el cabello eran un kenseikan y el humano frente a él era un noble. El rostro del hombre era, por lo menos, estéticamente perfecto, más de lo que Spock hubiera visto en otro humano y tan impasible como el de un vulcano que ha pasado el Kohlinar. El pelirrojo en cambio, aunque mucho más alto, era un humano en todos los sentidos, alguien que le recordaba de alguna forma a Jim; sonriente, seguro de sí mismo y exhibicionista, si es que los tatuajes implicaban algo.

Lo siguiente lo asombró; el noble acarició la mejilla de su subordinado –evidentemente era su subordinado; uno llevaba la capa blanca de la capitanía y el otro, un emblema al brazo, los dos con el mismo escudo- y sonrió apenas, ligeramente. El pelirrojo besó suavemente los dedos del otro… y los dos se quedaron helados cuando escucharon los pasos de Spock, distanciándose rápidamente

El vulcano se acercó e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, leyendo rápidamente el emblema en kanji

-Roku-no Bantai Taichou…

El aludido respondió, de forma seca, pero cortés

-Kuchiki Byakuya, Spock-san. Y él es mi fukutaichou, Abarai Renji

Spock se cuadró, un poco más si cabía

-Un honor conocerles. Vengo a ver al Sexto Espada

Renji contestó por su capitán

-¿Unohana taichou lo autorizó?

El gesto en el vulcano fue de desconcierto por un instante

-Desconozco cuál es el protocolo de mando a seguir, Abarai fukutaichou. Capitán Byakuya, puede usted permitirme el acceso al Espada?

Los dos shinigami se miraron. Byakuya asintió, gravemente

-Si me explica las razones de su visita, Spock-san

-Por supuesto. Mayuri Taichou me explicó que sólo un Espada tiene la capacidad de gobernar la singularidad que nos regresará a nuestro universo y tiempo. El lo llamó "Garganta". Tenemos aproximadamente dos horas con cuarenta y dos minutos para poder programar ese regreso, siempre y cuando, yo consiga la colaboración del Sexto Espada. A menos que haya otro hollow con el mismo rango, que pueda ayudarnos en ese sentido

Renji estaba a punto de decir algo sobre Nel… pero la pequeña estaba no sólo herida, sino bajo su forma niña y con seguridad, no sería capaz de crear una Garganta. Byakuya respondió

-Spock-san, tengo que advertirle. Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques es un hollow cruel, un verdadero desalmado… Renji, acompaña por favor a nuestro huésped. Grimmjow es peligroso, incluso estando herido.

"Renji" pensó Spock. No Abarai y ciertamente, no "fukutaichou". La relación entre ellos era cercana, íntima seguramente; el vulcano no pudo dejar de percibir un acento de preocupación en el capitán hacia su subordinado. Fascinante.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta, pesada y blanca. Spock pensó por un momento en la ilogicidad de ello; si el creador de Las Noches poseía la suficiente tecnología para construír un espacio alterno en el mismo corazón de Hueco Mundo, por qué hacer puertas de estilo arcaico cuando podían haber sido deslizables?

Al entrar, la sorpresa fue más para Renji

_T'Prov no levantó la voz. Sólo hizo un gesto con la vara de mando; la anciana pareció sonreír en el brillo de sus ojos color miel. El golpe de Stonn llegó inesperadamente_

_-Kryokah'h!_

_Alto total. T'Prov se acercó a los dos jóvenes vulcanos, Spock de ocho años, Stonn, de diez, petrificados en el piso, uno sobre otro. Tocó sus brazos con la vara de mando, ligeramente y cambió la posición de éstos_

_-Un vulcano JAMAS expone sus manos,__ Spock; no debes tirar de la camisa de Stonn. El Shu'ush Maan no sólo es una defensa o ataque. Es la forma en la que el enemigo cae por sí mismo. No voy a repetirlo; codos, antebrazos, rodillas, muñecas, tobillos, talones. Jamás las manos o los dedos, el contacto nos expone al odio del oponente y nuestros ataques deben hacerse sin emoción alguna, usando sólo la lógica de vencer al otro, con el menor de los daños posibles. Comiencen de nuevo_

_Stonn y Spock se separaron y volvieron cada uno al extremo del gigantesco bol de entrenamiento. A la seña de T'Prov, Spock se agazapó como el gato evolutivo que era y saltó sobre Stonn, golpeándolo con el antebrazo izquierdo bajo el cuello y con el derecho en el hombro. Stonn alzó una de sus rodillas y los dos perdieron el equilibrio. Otra vez, al piso. Spock cerró las manos en puño y usó sus muñecas para aturdir al mayor bajo él, golpeándolo bajo las orejas…pero Stonn alcanzó a repeler el golpe_

_-Kryokah'h!_

_Detenerse, otra vez_

_-Suficiente por hoy. Stonn, practica más tu salto. Y Spock, reconozco que tu lado humano puede ser impulsivo… un vulcano no ruge al atacar. Controla eso, por favor; tal vez tu padre pueda dirigir tu meditación en ese sentido_

_Spock enverdeció hasta la punta de las orejas._

Los ecos de la lección de su anciana tutora se repitieron. Y aún ahora, Spock no evitó el rugido ni que sus caninos lucieran tan largos y afilados y blancos como los del mismo Grimmjow. Lo que sí hizo, fue saltar de la forma correcta

Las manos, en puño; las muñecas golpeando ambos lados del cuello de Grimmjow.

Antebrazo derecho, golpe a la tráquea. Antebrazo izquierdo, al plexo solar. Simultáneo, para cortar la respiración del enemigo

Brazos en alto paralelos y juntos; antebrazos golpeando la cabeza del oponente, hundiendo su cuello

Rodilla izquierda, evitando el ataque por lo bajo. Talón derecho y salto, golpeando el costado del oponente. En un vulcano, habría sido un golpe al corazón. En un humano, el golpe a la altura del hígado no habría sido menos doloroso.

El oponente se dobla y la frente del vulcano golpea sobre su labio inferior, abriéndolo. La sangre cae sobre el piso. Dos golpes más de las muñecas, uno sobre el cuello y otro en el oído y el oponente queda en el piso, de rodillas

En cinco segundos, el asunto estaba terminado y Grimmjow jadeaba, furioso, arrodillado frente al vulcano, al que aventajaba en peso y estatura. Renji, aplastado contra la pared -¿En qué momento el hombre verde lo había lanzado hacia atrás, para protegerlo del ataque del Espada?- no lograba cerrar la boca; la ola de reiatsu que se desprendía del extraño era tan pesada como la de su bankai liberado. Y el hombre verde ni siquiera estaba sudando ni uno solo de sus cabellos se había descompuesto.

Acercó la punta de sus dedos al hombro de Grimmjow

-Solicito una disculpa, Sexto Espada. Me vi obligado a responder a su ataque; solamente quiero conversar con usted y le aseguro que mi intención no fue molestarle. Si insiste en atacarme, me veré obligado a usar otra técnica que ésta vez, lo dejará inconsciente y adolorido. En grado sumo

Tanto Grimmjow como Renji percibieron lo que se formaba en la punta de los dedos del alien; algo parecido a un Cero, que se trasfundiría a través de la piel del Espada. Y eso, de veras dolería.

-¿Co…mo…cómo carajos..?

Spock se apartó del Espada, dándole la dignidad de ponerse en pié, por sí mismo. Renji pensó que, si ellos como shinigami pudieran dominar esa técnica, la guerra se acortaría por horas, indudablemente. El hombre verde respondió, impasible

-Mi especie controla cuidadosamente las emociones, Sexto Espada. En vez de utilizar el temor y la ira para atacarlo, ejerzo mi voluntad sobre esos sentimientos y los reenfoco a mis músculos, a manera de que la energía no se desperdicie. Por supuesto, se requiere un entrenamiento cuidadoso y constante. Además, yo soy mitad humano, debo entrenar el doble

Grimmjow sacudió un poco la cabeza, aturdido todavía, sin mucha sangre en la cabeza como para lograr enojarse ¿Qué diablos le había hecho ese maldito verdoso? Sólo pudo reíirse, malignamente

-¿Eres mitad humano? ¿Qué clase de mujer o de hombre se apareó con uno de los tuyos para tenerte, gusano?

Mala idea, pensó Renji, al notar la levísima tensión en los dedos del mestizo. Él también sabía ser rápido; desenfundó a Zabimaru y la atravesó de lleno entre los dos combatientes. O Spock acabaría por destruír lo que Unohana acababa de curar. El mestizo lo advirtió e inclinó la cabeza hacia Renji

-Tengo que agradecer su intervención, Abarai fukutaichou, aunque la gratitud sea ilógica

Renji comprendió que había hecho lo correcto. Y también, decidió que debía mostrar quien mandaba en Las Noches, en ese momento

-No hay de qué, Spock-san. Pero no repita este ataque, por favor; no puedo imaginarme que nos hará mi capitán cuando se entere, se supone que soy yo quien debo cuidarle a usted…

Grimmjow aplaudió

-Muy lindos modales de señorita, pero no estoy para sus gracias, Renji, hombre verde

-Spock- intervino el mestizo- S'chn T'Gai Spock, de Vulcano, para ser exactos, Sexto Espada. Comandante Oficial Científico de la nave Enterprise, de la Flota Estelar, de la Federación Planetaria

-Shuntug… qué? Vaya. Más títulos que cualquier shinigami bastardo o que el imbécil de Aizen, neh?

-Sinceramente, ignoro de qué me habla. Tengo asuntos que tratar con usted

Grimmjow se levantó, cansadamente; la herida en su cuello aún dolía y más después de los dos golpes que el vulcano le había dado. Por instantes, pensó que se desmayaría; cada golpe había incluído reiatsu y un cortocircuito en toda su entidad espiritual

-¿Qué puto carajo quieres?

-Usted es el único que puede abrir una Garganta. Así, mi capitán y yo podremos volver a nuestra nave

-¿Y eso, por qué podría importarme a mí?

-Usted es prisionero de los shinigami ahora mismo. Si nos ayuda, tal vez podamos intervenir en su favor, en algún sentido

La risa de Grimmjow rebotó por las paredes

-No pueden salir de aqui, pese a su forma de pelear, los shinigami no los pueden ayudar ¿Y vienes a pedirme ayuda a mi? ¿No sabes lo que es un hollow, pedazo de idiota?

-No veo que tiene que ver mi técnica de combate con nuestra salida, Sexto Espada. Los shinigami tienen la tecnología, pero al parecer, está limitada por los materiales que componen Hueco Mundo. Mayuri Taichou mencionó que sólo un Espada domina la técnica de Garganta, la cual es indispensable para que nosotros regresemos y ésa es la razón de mi solicitud de ayuda. Su guerra no es nuestra guerra. Estamos aquí por accidente y no deseamos intervenir. Sin embargo, si usted puede ayudarnos, veríamos la forma de negociar con los shinigami un trato especial al menos, como prisionero

Grimmjow tardó en descifrar el formal galimatías del otro

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué supones que puedes ofecerme a cambio, Spock de Vulcano?

El mestizo suspiró. Pero no por nada su trabajo como diplomático no distaba mucho del impecable ejemplo de su padre, el embajador Sarek

-Información

-¿Información? ¿Qué puedes saber tú que a mí me importe?

-Dos cosas, Sexto Espada. Un hollow ignora cómo llegó a ese estado, puesto que lo va olvidando a medida que evoluciona hasta llegar a ser un Adjucha, si la explicación que recibí de mi oficial japonés es completa. Soy un telépata táctil y puedo rastrear en su mente cuáles son los orígenes de su condición y probablemente resolverla –calculo un 97.5 % a favor-, enfrentando las emociones y sentimientos negativos que lo condujeron a su estado actual. Posiblemente, el hueco físico en su cuerpo desaparecería también. Si usted deja de ser un hollow, los shinigami no podrán considerarlo más un prisionero.

-¿Por qué podría importarme eso? Estoy orgulloso de ser lo que soy. Odio a los shinigami –escupió en el piso- y detesto a Aizen. Lo único que me importa es ser el más poderoso de los Espada y ni siquiera el Cuarto de nosotros logró eso y él no era poca cosa…claro, era un mariconcito verde como tú, pero eso no…

Spock se jugó su última carta: interrumpió al Espada

-Tuve acceso a la mente de Kurosaki Ichigo. Y sé que usted tiene un interés sentimental y emocional muy… profundo en el shinigami sustituto.

Tanto Renji como Grimmjow como el aire mismo dentro de la celda se quedaron petrificados, un mar de hielo de nitrógeno, en segundos. La voz amenazante del Espada félido

-Estás mintiendo, bastardo…

-Los vulcanos no mienten

Grimmjow miró a Renji. Indudablemente se sentía incómodo; recordaba la risa de los shinigami y la voz de Spock, afirmando que '_el necesitaba que trajeran a Kurosaki_'.

El Sexto Espada se dejó caer en el sofá, mirando ahora al vulcano. No podía atacarlo, eso era evidente… si no fuera por las malditas heridas y los restrictores de su reiatsu, ya lo habría partido en dos con sus propias manos.

No pensaba admitir, ni muerto, que efectivamente, Kurosaki significaba mucho para él. Lo significaba TODO. Cuando Ulquiorra lo había matado, semejante noción le había sido insoportable y, entre sus rencores como Espada, dió por hecho que se trataba de su rivalidad con Ulquiorra, de quién diablos tenía el 'mejor' derecho a matar al shinigami sustituto.

Pese a que no podía contener su ira y su felicidad cada vez que se topaba con él. O mejor dicho, cada vez que él, Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, propiciaba esos encuentros. No se había molestado en preguntarse el por qué o en reflexionarlo más. Y maldita la gracia que le hacía que aquel flacucho verdoso le dijera A EL lo que sentía por Ichigo.

Por otro lado, Si Grimmjow descubría qué cosa del carajo lo había vuelto hollow, sus marcas y el agujero desaparecerían. Los shinigami no podrían hacerle nada. No tendría ningún compromiso de mierda con Aizen. Y, detalle importante; sabía que era un rey, el Rey Pantera. Hueco Mundo o no, nadie podría negar eso.

Además, no le costaba ningún trabajo crear la puta Garganta; no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con el verdoso y sus amigos. Allá ellos si querían quedarse flotando en la nada…

_En la nada? ¿Cuál 'nada'? ¿Cómo sé que diablos hay allá afuera?_

-Vamos a ver, mariquita

-Spock

-Mariquita Spooooock, cómo puedes saber quién o qué era yo?

-De la misma forma que asistí a la capitana Unohana en su curación; soy un telépata táctil. Puedo rastrear en sus recuerdos hasta el principio de su existencia o preexistencia incluso y de esa forma, reconocer el acontecimiento que terminó por derivarlo a su estado actual, el cual parece estar bien definido por un compromiso emocional muy severo, por un evento de naturaleza traumática

Una risilla burlona, por parte del Espada. Renji intervino

-Comandante Spock –ya no _Spock-san-_ tenga en cuenta que Grimmjow es un enemigo y es nuestro prisionero. Si usted lo ayuda, se pondrá en contra nuestra y me veré obligado a…

Spock comprendió al instante la preocupación del otro

-Abarai fukutaichou, Jim… mi capitán, dice que "atraes más moscas con miel que con vinagre". Si el Sexto Espada reconoce cuáles fueron las causas que lo convirtieron en un hollow, tendrá más opciones como ser sintiente. Las guerras terminan cuando nos enteramos que el enemigo está tan inerme, asustado y desvalido como nosotros. Tengo entendido que Aizen es, de alguna forma, su enemigo mutuo –miró a uno y a otro, confirmando sus razones- y eso los convierte a ustedes en aliados naturales, tal vez no reconocidos mutuamente, pero no menos aliados. Un Espada con su personalidad entera sería un aliado poderoso…

-Hey!- interrumpió Grimmjow- ¡Yo no los ayudaría por nada!

Spock ni siquiera levantó la voz

-Usted está personalmente interesado en el bienestar de Kurosaki Ichigo, Sexto Espada y por ende, en el de sus amigos. Sugiero seriamente que considere ésta situación; es una alternativa en la que ambas partes salen ganando y de paso, pueden pelear mejor contra un enemigo que, hasta donde tengo entendido, peca de vicioso, cruel y megalómano.

Fue entonces que Grimmjow se fijó en las orejas del vulcano

-Bastardo orejón, quién te crees que eres para decirme esto?

-Mis padres estaban casados cuando me concibieron y trajeron a la vida, Sexto Espada, de modo que no soy ningún bastardo. Y la configuración de mis orejas se debe a mis antepasados evolutivos, en el caso de mi especie, felinos, de la misma manera que en los humanos, sus antepasados eran simios…

Renji soltó la carcajada. Aquel tipo era increíblemente cómico, de repente, con toda su seriedad y exquisitos modales. Grimmjow miró al shinigami

-Idiota. Te acaba de decir "simio" y tu te ríes de sus chistes…

Renji se quedó desconcertado mientras era turno de Grimmjow para reír. El Espada se puso en pié, cuan alto era

-Está bien, Spock. Enséñame lo que puedes hacer

El vulcano alargó los dedos y los situó en los puntos de fusión mental.

La habitación pareció disolverse de inmediato, alrededor de ellos.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Un ataque de Shu'uhs Maan, entre 1.06 y 1.17. Aquí, la violación a la regla es evidente; igual que en el ataque de Stonn, Spock utiliza sus manos dos veces, cuando tira de la camisa de Jim y cuando lo estrangula:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = I d j a u 7 1 n G O A & p l a y n e x t _ f r o m = T L & v i d e o s = 3 R P n G G z h D Y A

Deseadme suerte. Sólo nos falta un meld y el farewell. Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

Kitsune Gin / FatntasmaAlineal.

Un ataque de Shu'uhs Maan, entre 1.06 y 1.17. Aquí, la violación a la regla es evidente; igual que en el ataque de Stonn, Spock utiliza sus manos dos veces, cuando tira de la camisa de Jim y cuando lo estrangula:

.com/watch?v=Idjau71nGOA&playnext_from=TL&videos=3RPnGGzhDYA


	4. Chapter 4 Nice to meld you

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Es un juego de palabras. La respuesta, cuando te presentan a alguien, es "mucho gusto en conocerlo", en inglés, "nice to MEET you". Meld o enlace, es el verbo que se utiliza como sinónimo de fusión mental o lazo telepático. Michael Giacchino tuvo a bien ponerle ese título a una de las pistas del OST de Star Trek. Como éste capítulo es el Mind Meld o enlace mental entre Spock y Grimmjow, me pareció que el título le iba de maravilla. Narrado en gran parte por Spock. Al final éste, un poco OOC y Grimmjow, totalmente OOC. Sumimasen, pero me parece que lo sucedido en el capítulo lo implicaba.

Música utilizada? "Al borde mismo del infierno", "Two Steps from Hell", de Freedom Fighters, utilizado en el tráiler de STXI

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = - x j d z V b e – H 8

4

Nice to meld you

Púrpura y terciopelo. Fue lo primero que pensé, cuando noté la coloración de los árboles. Yo conocía esa flora y esa atmósfera, pero no lograba ubicar el dónde. O el cuándo. Un momento. Reanalicé mis pensamientos y sobre todo, mis emociones y sentimientos. No lo conseguí y sacudí mi cabeza; el cabello –largo, negro, lacio- se deslizó de mis hombros y percibí que estaba completamente desnudo.

O no tanto, ya que mi piel estaba cubierta de suave pelo de un tono gris-verdoso. No tuve qué pensar demasiado, al mirar al felino junto a mí. Grimmjow había regresado a su forma felina y su aspecto era el de una pantera albina, moteada y humanoide, los largos mechones azul claro de su cabellera y los ojos del mismo tono. Inferí que mi propio y primitivo aspecto se debía a la búsqueda, dentro de su pasado. Los dos habíamos de-evolucionado hasta la forma original que Grimmjow tenía, cuando aún estaba vivo y a la que yo alguna vez tuve, la de mis antecesores animales, en mi lejano pasado, en un Vulcano que ya no existía.

Los dos nos miramos, sin comprender muy claramente y antes de que pudiésemos hablar, una voz nos llamó

-¡Greemshaav! ¿Dónde diablos estás?

El jaguar humanoide frente a nosotros tenía el cabello de un anaranjado violento y los ojos del mismo color ambarino de su piel moteada, la sonrisa enorme y los caninos feroces al descubierto. Tres saltos con la velocidad de un cheetah y el jaguar aterrizó sobre Grimmjow, el cual se defendió, literalmente, como gato bocarriba… hasta que advirtió que el joven jaguar sobre él sólo estaba jugando y no había sacado sus poderosas garras. Abrazó a Grimmjow y frotó su nariz contra él y lamió su mejilla, mientras ronroneaba

-¿Quién es este, Greem? ¡Hola hola! ¡Nunca había visto un Jeagger como tú! ¿Por qué estás tan flaco?

Grimmjow pensó rápido

-Este es…

-Tavaal –intervine, en cuanto reconocí el idioma

-Y no es un… un Jeagger. Cayó de otro mundo

El joven jaguar sonrió y me dio un ligero topetazo; el saludo ritual entre todo félido

-Soy Iashiv, Tavaal. Y esto –señaló su hermoso mundo- es…

-Rangere –respondí- la cuarta luna, cuadrante delta de la galaxia

Intenté recordar lo que May de Borg me había dicho, pero no lo conseguí. Iashiv abrió mucho los ambarinos ojos

-¡Oh! Un MiradordeEstrellas! ¡Que interesante! ¿Trajiste algo para comer, Greem?

_Ficha Técnica_

_Rangere, cuarta luna de Kuur Rang, Theta Draconis de acuerdo a los mapas terranos, SCG25023, en los mapas de la Flota Estelar y vulcanos. Clase M. Atmósfera respirable. Agua líquida. Fauna no peligrosa. Reservas enormes de Rietalin. Reservas limitadas de corbomita. Explotación de dilitio. _

_Población; dos mil millones_

_Exobiología; hemoglobina por__firoide. Humanoides autótrofos hermafroditas, omnívoros, clase Felidae. Cuatro dedos y pulgar extendido. Posiciones intercambiables, erguida y cuadrúpeda._

_Grado de Civilización; Segunda Etapa, propulsión Warp_

_Gobierno; Monarquía Parlamentaria no hereditaria_

_Jefe de Gobierno actual; Tashiv de Rangere_

_Historia; los rangerianos son felinos pacíficos, aunque en su pasado cuentan con varias guerras, antes de su integración como planeta__…_

_Reproducción: S__u especie carece de diferenciación sexual, lo que implica que su forma de reproducción se limita a elegir una pareja viable y compatible, vía feromonas. Las parejas forman lazos irrompibles cuando uno de los dos queda preñado. La preñez parece estar determinada por el tipo de genes recesivos –consultar los Manuales de Especialización de Biología de Torshiven de Rangere, en conjunción con T'Pina de Vulcano, en la VSA, Vulcano II- La camada resultante puede ser de dos a siete cachorros, los cuales son amamantados indistintamente…_

Se me ocurrieron diez mil cosas a la vez; la de-evolución estaba anulando mi lógica y entrenamiento, lo cual no era del todo despreciable, ya que estaba entre felinos como lo habían sido los míos y me sería más fácil comportarme como uno de ellos. Respondí por Grimmjow

-Yo lo distraje de su cacería, Iashiv, pero podemos arreglar eso

Iashiv se acarició el redondo bajo vientre

-Pues más vale que hagan algo; tus cachorros terminarán por comerme vivo, Greem!

Despeinó cariñosamente los cabellos azules de Grimmjow, besándolo después y poco a poco, los dos nos dimos cuenta de quién y qué era Iashiv y …

Y que algo terrible debía haber pasado. Grimmjow hundió su nariz en los mechones naranjas y no pudo evitar ronronear, de ¿alivio? ¿consuelo?

Mi olfato no había cambiado. El olor del ciervo, acercándose a contraviento, fue lo que nos mantuvo a los tres a salvo de ser descubiertos. Hice una seña a Grimm y a Iashiv de que no se movieran. Cazadores, como yo, obedecieron al instante, deteniendo sus mimos mutuos. Me deslicé en cuatro patas, notando lo largo de mis extremidades y la forma en que podía ocultar o exponer mis garras, a voluntad.

Fue cuando miré el reflejo, en el charco frente a mí; mi rostro no había cambiado mucho. Mi nariz como felino era de color verde oscuro. Mis ojos, negros. Mis orejas se habían desviado un tanto… pero no dejaban de ser felinas y mis cejas seguían el perfil vulcano que las caracterizaba. Mi cuerpo era definido, muy delgado, a comparación del de Grimmjow o del de Iashiv, uno, una pantera poderosa y el otro, un jaguar liviano ¿Qué clase de felino era yo?

El ramonear del ciervo me reconcentró en la tarea; cuando me dí cuenta, Grimmjow y Iashiv estaban rodeando al ciervo, sin que el animal lo percibiera. Salté antes que ellos dos y mis dientes se hundieron con toda facilidad en la nuca del mamífero. Nunca antes había saboreado carne y sangre y el éxtasis que ello me produjo me hizo comprender aún más por qué Surak nos había ordenado volvernos vegetarianos, para detener nuestro salvajismo.

La pareja frente a mí se paralizó, asombrada; había matado al ciervo de seis patas de un solo golpe, de una sola dentellada certera.

-¡Wow! ¡tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!

El entusiasmo de Iashiv era contagioso. Mientras él y Grimmjow destazaban al ciervo, yo trataba de controlar el temblor en todos mis miembros. Sangre y carne. No podía comer aquello. No debía…

-Come, Tavaal; la caza es de todos

Los dioses me perdonen ¿_Dioses? Nosotros no creemos en ellos. Son sólo una tradición. Nosotros nos guiamos por la lógica, no por la fe. Nosotros…_ Un golpe en mi cabeza. Grimmjow. Un rugido por lo bajo

-Más vale que comas

Mientras lo hacíamos, poco a poco, se nos fueron reuniendo más. Indudablemente, el resto de la manada. Grimmjow cuidó que Iashiv se hartara, antes que nadie y cuando el joven jaguar estuvo medio dormido, lo cargó en brazos hasta la cercana madriguera. Parecía reconocerlo todo. Los otros felinos inclinaron la cabeza, conforme él se abría paso. Indudablemente, era el líder del Clan.

Otro joven gato se acercó, rayado en amarillo y negro, los ojos de un amarillo intenso

-Ggié… eres un Jeagger?

-Tavaal…no. Vengo de otro lado; pero estoy con los Jeagger y ésta es mi guerra también

El rangeriano me miró con sospecha

-Más te vale no ser un espía de Zheenan

Grimmjow lo escuchó yse volvío hacia él, rugiendo en voz baja

-Déjalo en paz. Es mi amigo y –se dirigió al resto- ¡No toquen a Tavaal! ¡Está con nosotros!

La noche pasó en un instante

_-Te extrañé_

_-Sólo salí de cacería_

_-¿De dónde sacaste a Tavaal?_

_-Tú lo dijiste. Se cayó de su MiradordeEstrellas_

_Una risa suave_

_-Parece que el que se cayó de las estrellas fuíste tú y no ese gato verde… ven_

_Un ronroneo y mimos. La lengua de Iashiv en la oreja de Greem, su cuerpo pegándose al suyo, hasta besarlo, las tres lunas purpúreas como mudos testigos__. Greem se resistió un poco. Otra risita_

_-Greemshav de Jeagger… parece que no somos esposos desde hace tres años y que no llevara a tus cachorros en mí_

_El futuro Espada miró al jaguar en su regazo_

_-¿Cuántos?¿Ya sabes cuántos son?_

_-Dos, de seguro. Tal vez tres, aunque quizá sea hembroide; siento que uno de ellos es más pequeño…_

_El rey pantera se inclinó y besó el suave vientre de su pareja. Iashiv rió_

_-Me haces cosquillas. Nunca estás tan serio, tan… dulce ¿Qué pasa?_

_Grimmjow sabía que no sabía nada y que debía averigüar qué había pasado_

_-Detesto esta guerra_

_La mirada asombrada de Iashiv_

_-Creí que adorabas pelear. Y odias a Zheenan_

_Greem lo calló con un beso_

_-Mis cachorros… nuestros hijos nacerán pronto. No quiero que nazcan en un mundo en guerra. Por eso odio a Zheenan, porque nos ha obligado a pelear_

_El jaguar lo miró, los ojos muy abiertos_

_-Nunca te había oído hablar así, Greem. La guerra de Clanes ha durado ya cientos de años_

_-Tal vez ya sea tiempo de detenerla_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Si los otros Clanes se nos unen contra Zheenan…_

_Otra risa, esta vez carcajada de su joven esposo_

_-¿Sí? Y ¿Cómo repartirás los territorios de caza? ¿O el agua?_

_Grimmjow recuperó su natural impaciencia_

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Debe haber una manera! ¡Somos dueños de un mundo entero!_

_Iashiv tomó su rostro en sus largas manos_

_-¿Tavaal te dijo eso?_

_-No ¿Acaso no puedo pensar yo solo?_

_El jaguar lo besó. El Rey pantera se dejó hacer_

_-Te amo, Greem. Te amo más que a nada; mas que a nuestros cachorros, incluso. Nunca les habías dicho "míos" o "nuestros hijos". Nunca habías pensado en detenr la guerra antes. Y nunca habías dicho que este mundo entero es nuestro –una sonrisa brillante, enorme- y sé que tienes razón. Hablaré con mis padres… sé que nuestro Clan no está muy contento de que me hayas robado de ellos, pero tal vez, cuando sepan de los pequeños y de lo que piensas ahora…_

_Grimmjow lo silenció con otro beso. Y ya no lo dejó hablar. Manos deslizándose sobre piel suave y músculos tersos; lenguas cubriendo esas mismas caricias… hasta que llegó a la cicatriz. En el __hombro. Una mordida que indudablemente, había sido dolorosa. La besó, con reverencia. Iashiv habló_

_-Es tu marca…la amo, sabes? Es de la primera noche, cuando me hiciste tuyo…_

_-Shu… déjame hacerte mío, de nuevo…_

El ruido y los gemidos interrumpieron mi meditación. Para mi desgracia, el haber comido carne estaba actuando como un afrodisíaco, volviéndome poco a poco un salvaje hambriento no sólo de carne y sangre, sino de piel contra piel. Tal y como habían sido los nuestros, antes de evolucionar. Reenfoqué mi meditación, pero sólo podía pensar en Jim. Tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez… mientras mis manos no temblaran, el asunto estaría controlado. Esperaba…

90 días después

…Los cachorros han nacido. El mayor tiene el mismo aspecto de Grimmjow, a excepción de sus ojos, del anaranjado de su padre. Num es una calca de Iashiv, y sus ojos son azules. El más pequeño ha sido llamado Tashiv, en mi honor; la mitad del nombre es mío, la otra mitad, de su otro padre. Orgullosamente albino, moteado en azul oscuro, el cabello de un azul un tanto más oscuro que el de su padre y los ojos azules. Es el más travieso de los tres…

225 días después

…Hemos recorrido desde las Llanuras y las Colinas del Gusano hasta el Volcán de la Mariposas Gigantes. Cada batalla ha sido terrible. Cada vez, he saciado mis necesidades físicas asesinando a los esbirros de Zheenan, quien es traicionero, alevoso y despiadadamente cruel. Los demás felinos de la manada me temen. Me llaman Tavaal el Asesino. Ggié es mi más fiel alumno; ha aprendido a desnucar a los contrarios de un solo mordisco y de un solo salto. Atacamos al cuello, siempre…

394 días después

…Zheenan está acorralado. Sólo quedan unos cuantos servidores con él. Cada Clan se unió a Greemshav; procuro cuidarlo lo más posible. Estoy intentando desesperadamente que la tragedia no se repita… y debo recordarme que sólo estoy buscando recuerdos y que no evitaré nada. Sólo tengo una forma de vencer el desaliento y es defender a los Jeagger. Asesinar al enemigo se ha vuelto mi segunda piel. Mis colmillos han crecido mientras mi cuerpo adelgaza; sólo como lo necesario para sobrevivir…

560 días después

…Debo interrumpir el meld, la fusión. Pero no lo deseo. Extraño a Jim, horrendamente. Extraño la paz de mi propia meditación, la calma que me ha dado siempre la lógica. Pero, cuando regrese, perderé la salvaje belleza de este mundo, el respeto de los demás felinos, el cariño que Grimmjow y Iashiv y sus cachorros me tienen, la fidelidad de Ggié… no he encontrado que volvió hollow a Grimmjow. No tenemos tiempo…_James_

1020 días después

…Zheenan se ha presentado, encadenado. Los demás Clanes celebran; sólo yo sospecho. Los gritos a medianoche confirman mi horror, mi error; el traidor ha escapado…

_-¡Déjalos en libertad, Zheenan!_

_El ligero jaguar albino, de rasgos humanoides impecables, se yergue sobre sus dos patas. En una garra, sostiene un cuerpecito golpeado; es la pequeña Num. Los ojos negros, vacíos y sin vida, la sonrisa cínica, el mechon negro sobre el rostro, Zheenan la atraviesa con su daga de piedra. Tavaal salta sobre él y el pandemónium se desata; hay más traidores. Dos de ellos arrastran a Iashiv de los cabellos y lo separan de sus cachorros. Greemshav intenta arrebatarlos de un solo y feroz zarpazo. Y no lo logra_

_-Greem! ¡Huye! ¡No me defiendas! ¡Cuida de ellos!_

_Iashiv, con todo el salvajismo que lo caracteriza, muerde el cuello de Zheenan; la herida es mortal. El jaguar blanco no hace el menor caso del dolor o la sangre que se derrama sobre él. Alza al joven Iashiv y lo azota contra el piso, rompiéndole la espalda.__ Su muerte entre convulsiones es espantosa. Zheenan toma al pequeño Greem y lo aplasta bajo su poderosa garra , el gatito ni siquiera logra gemir. El rugido de Greemshav se impone sobre las demás voces. Tavaal está sujeto por tres felinos jóvenes; Ggié entre ellos. Éste lo lame en una mejilla_

_-Aprendí bien de ti, Tavaal, mi amado maestro. Y el espía era yo. Siempre fui yo_

_Tavaal se revuelve y tira su famosa dentellada, logrando arrancarle una pata delantera a Ggié. El gato salvaje lo fulmina con sus ojos amarillos_

_-¡Te amé, maestro! ¡Y me ignoraste!_

_Tavaal no responde; su fuerza equivale a la de diez Jeaggers y su salto final sobre Zheenan es mortal. Greem lo quita de encima de un golpe_

_-¡No! ¡Si ha de morir, será por mi mano, Tavaal, déjalo! ¡Me pertenece!_

_Zheenan se ha sostenido; su odio es infinito, poderoso. Alza su daga y la hunde en la parte más indefensa de cualquier félido; el bajo vientre. Greem cae, cubierto de sangre. Arrebata al pequeño Tashiv…_

Y lo lanza. A mis brazos. Su dolor al morir es el mío. Su horror es el mío. Tengo a su pequeño heredero en mis manos; lo monto en mi espalda y regreso sobre Zheenan. Aún no muere, pero jamás he mordido de forma tan fiera; mis colmillos entrechocan a través de su cuello. Lo azoto repetidas veces contra el piso, asegurándome de no dejarle un solo hueso sano; mi ira es de Plak Tow, de Kal I Fee, de la única demencia que puede poseer a los de mi raza. Mi incomprensión es absoluta y el dolor me ahoga. Greemshav –Grimmjow, ya no sé- está vivo aún. Le muestro a su cachorro; Tashiv maúlla, aterrado.

El Rey Pantera recobra su dignidad y su fiereza por momentos. Muere rugiendo. Muere

3000 días después

…La piel sobre mis huesos es sólo pellejo. Tashiv ha pacificado Rangere. Mi quehacer ha terminado

-Tavaal, no te vayas

Me veo obligado a sonreír

-Quiero morir en mi mundo. Ahora, todo este planeta es tuyo, como tus padres querían, Tashiv

El enorme león azulado niega con la cabeza

-Eres toda mi familia

-Tu familia es la Manada. Tu familia son todos los Clanes… yo sólo miro Estrellas…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renji miró como, poco a poco, la faz de Spock se iba poniendo más y más pálida y la de Grimmjow, más y más agitada, los minutos corriendo hasta completar diez de ellos. De pronto, en un rugido horrendo por parte de ambos, Spock retiró sus dedos del rostro del Espada y cayó al piso, quedando a gatas, jadeando; Grimmjow tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, por el horror. O por el dolor.

Renji desenvainó a Zabimaru, sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse; Unohana taichou y Hanatarou entraron corriendo, seguidos del capitán Kuchiki. Habían escuchado el rugido. A más del golpe increíble de reiatsu, percibido a través del seki

Hana no esperó órdenes; colocó sus manos sobre el vulcano de inmediato y su capitana, asombrada, se acercó al Espada. Grimmjow se hizo una bola sobre si mismo, rugiendo en voz baja, llorando al paecer, totalmente inerme. Spock alzó la mano, tratando de detener a Hanatarou. Y entonces, James T. Kirk entró a la celda, seguido de cerca por Orihime

-¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Spock? Estás bien? _K'diwa!! Talush nak veh kdular! Ashayam!_

La pronunciación en Alto Vulcano pareció alertar al mestizo. Spock se abrazó de Jim con todas sus fuerzas y éste pudo sentir, a través del lazo que los unía lo que su amado T'hy'la sentía. Dolor y horror. Pérdida. Rabia. Ira. Amor, profundo y desesperado. Jim sacudió a Spock; tenía que regresarlo del trance. Tomó su rostro en las manos y lo besó, profundamente, hasta que Spock le respondió y al recuperar el aire, volvió a sí

-¡James! ¡Mi T'hy'la! ¡Ashayam, no vuelvas a dejarme! Mío, mi Jim… sólo mío…

Jim lo abrazó, despeinando sus negros cabellos, enviando a través del lazo telepático toda la seguridad y amor que podía

-Lo que sea, ha pasado ya, Spock… sshu… estás conmigo –besó sus labios, ligeramente- y sabes que jamás voy a dejarte, aunque quiseras…

El vulcano se fue recomponiendo, lentamente; el aura que Hanatarou emitía contribuyó. Grimmjow en cambio, parecía totalmente devastado. Despacio, Spock se zafó de los brazos de Jim y se acercó al Espada. Y a continuación, hizo algo que uno de los suyos jamás haría; lo tocó, despeinando sus cabellos azules. Grimmjow reaccionó frente a ello

-¡Tavaal! ¡Oh, mi Dios! Viste lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué querías que lo viera? ¿POR QUÉ?

Spock lo sujetó por los hombros y Grimmjow se recargó en su pecho, totalmente fuera de sí, musitando algo en voz baja. Spock se inclinó hasta verlo a los ojos

-Escúcheme, Sexto Espada, usted hizo lo posible, defendió a su familia, defendió sus ideas y cambió a su mundo. Murió por ellos como debe hacerlo alguien que valora la vida por encima de todo… y lo que está pasando ahora, sólo es una confusión. Aizen NO es Zheenan. Ni Iashiv es Kurosaki Ichigo, me escucha? Usted ya peleó esa guerra…

-¡Callate, Tavaal! ¡CÁLLATE!

-Y lo más importante es que la ganó, me entiende? Usted ganó esa guerra

El lamento de Grimmjow fue desgarrador

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, Tavaal? Iashiv murió, mis pequeños murieron, yo, Zheenan…

Spock se serenó lo más posible, volviendo a su tono de voz calmo, ejerciendo su telepatía sobre el hollow frente a él

-Es verdad. Y usted murió defendiéndolos. Y Num. Y Greem. Pero no Tashiv, Grimmjow, _Tashiv no murió, _me escucha? ¿Quiere saber qué fue de él? ¿Quiere saberlo?

El Espada dejó caer la cabeza, ya sin llorar, sin hablar

_Las Guerras de los Clanes constituyeron la parte más sangrienta de la Unificación de Rangere, como planeta. Uno de los jefes principales, el legendario Greemshaav del Clan Jeagger, tomó la iniciativa de unirse en un solo frente contra la facción de Zheenan, quienes monopolizaban los campos de caza y alimentación, privando a los demás felinos habitantes del planeta, de una forma decente de supervivencia… _

…_Greemshaav perdió la vida, defendiendo a su familia en una emboscada que Zheenan hizo, en plena Reunión de Pacificación, utilizando a varios traidores, insertados en los Clanes desde tiempo atrás. Con todo, su hijo menor, Tashiv el Primero, tatarabuelo del actual Tashiv, logró imponerse como gobernante de los Clanes, evitando la guerra civil…_

… _En esta tarea, contó con la ayuda del amigo y Primer Oficial de Greemshav, Tavaal el Asesino. Se conoce poco de éste personaje legendario, excepto detalles como el hecho de negarse a comer carne y permanecer largo tiempo en quietud absoluta, meditando. Se sabe que utilizaba una forma de ataque que los Rangerianos nunca dominaron y también, se dice que no era nativo de Rangere, sino que "había caído de las Estrellas" y se subraya el hecho de que aunque su aspecto era felino, como los demás rangerianos, su piel era de color gris verdoso y en la lucha, era más feroz que cualquier otro gato… no murió. Simplemente desapareció. _

-¡Spock! –la voz era de Jim -¡Estás yendo contra la Primera Directiva!

El vulcano miró a su pareja

-El Sexto Espada está muerto, Jim. Sulu tiene razón; esto es un Inframundo, una dimensión diferente, un universo paralelo más allá de nuestra comprensión. Estoy seguro que la Primera Directiva no tiene aplicación aquí

Grimmjow tiró de la muñeca de Spock

-Si de veras… si en verdad Tashiv

-Si, Sexto Espada. Tashiv sobrevivió. Los vulcanos no mentimos –hizo una pausa- ¿Quiere verlo?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Glosario de Vulcano

Plak Tow; la fiebre mortal que ocurre a un vulcano si no se aparea durante el Pon Farr. durante ésta produce dos cosas; demencia e ira incontenible

Kal i Fee; cuando la prometida de una pareja reniega del compromiso y reta al pretendeinte a muerte, eligiendo un campeón, aprovechando la fuerza del Plak Tow

Talush nak veh kdu'lar; te amo profundamente

Glosario Trekkie;

Rietalin; componente principal de la vacuna contra la gripa Rigeliana, muy parecida al Ébola

Corbomita; sustancia inexistente inventada por Jim Prime, para hacer trampas a múltiples especies

Dilitio; isótopo del litio que se utiliza para manener el equilibrio materia/antimateria en los motores Warp

Primera Directiva; Ley de la Flota Estelar de acuerdo a la cual una civilización previa al uso del warp NO PUEDE SER AVISADA de una visita de la Federación, ya que se considera Alteración de su Historia

Personajes de la alternatividad

Zheenan; Aizen

Ggié; Ggio Vega, fracción felina de Barragán Luisenbarn

Iashiv; Ichigo, en realidad, el parecido de Iashiv con Ichigo es lo que conduce a Grimmjow a creer que está enamorado de Ichigo

Tashiv; eso... saldrá mas adelante.

Namasté y mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y por las reviews para este crossover demencial.

FantasmaAlineal.


	5. Chapter 5 Beam us up, Scotty

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Me disculpo de antemano por el retraso en la actualización. Estuve algo enferma...pero yerba mala nunca muere y heme aquí de nuevo, escribiendo incoherencias...

Claro, esta es la frase de regreso al Enterprise, la orden del capitán para que Scotty los desmaterialice y los suba.

Grimmjow, ligeramente OOC, sumimasen por ésto.

Glosario de vulcano?

Ozshesta; beso, bésame, te beso

Le'matya; los felinos antecesores de los vulcanos. Parecen gatos siameses, con la estatura de un ser humano y la fuerza de un cheetah terrestre

S'kandera'i; los Guerreros Primordiales, seres semivulcanos, antecesores entre los vulcanos modernos y los antiguos le'matya. Inventaron la forma de cazar con arco y flecha, antes de la lirpa. A diferencia del resto de la especie, son rubios y de ojos azules

T'hy'len; entre los ejemplares masculinos, los elegidos para formar una pareja homosexual, con lazos telepáticos más fuertes que los de una pareja hetera

T'Pau; la última matriarca vulcana, rescatada por Spock y quien se negó a aceptar un puesto como representante de su planeta en la Federación, delegando la responsabilidad en su hijo, Sarek

T'Pol; Antecesora de T'Pau y madre de ésta. Responsable del Primer Contacto, de acuerdo al Canon, en la fecha estelar 4223. La fecha terrana varía en el TOS, de 1956, hasta el STXI, en 2060, años terrestres. T'Pol es consideraa no sólo una heroína, sino también una terrorista y en algunos casos, casi una vulcana sin lógica, como los romulanos. Rompió el aislamiento de su especie considerando que ese hecho los llevaría a la decadencia. Los rumores dicen que fué amante del entonces capitán Archer

Asenoi; la pequeña chimenea vulcana, con forma felina, donde se quema el incienso para la meditación, cuando se carece de las velas especiales

5

Beam us up, Scotty

(Farewell)

Spock y Mayuri discutían, apresuradamente. Jim JAMÁS había escuchado semejante idioma; una serie de clicks en un lenguaje gutural, que sonaba extrañamente, como una máquina. Al fin, Mayuri accedió y le dejó el enorme teclado, parecido a un piano, al vulcano. A la vez, conectó dos cables llenos de venas azules y rosas, al intercomunicador, desplegado. La imagen del puente de la Enterprise apareció en la enorme pantalla, un asombrado Sulu frente a ella, Scotty en la silla del capitán y Chekov y Uhura, igualmente sorprendidos

-¡Comandante! ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo…?

-Señor Sulu, estamos en rango de comunicación con Rangere?

-Sí, comandante

-¿Puede enlazar esta transmisión? Necesito hablar con su Supremacía…

Sulu miró a todas partes. Uhura vino a auxiliarlo, junto con Chekov. El joven genio ruso respondió

-Comandante, su trransmisión es difícil de sintonizarr

Spock tecleó algo, intentando enfocar la transmisión y Mayuri saltó

-¡Madito vulcano! ¡Acabarás por destruír esas conexiones!

Los del puente lo miraron, aterrados

-¿Es..es un Borg?

Jim se acercó a la pantalla

-NO es un Borg, Sulu. Es –tomó aire- es un shinigami. Un capitán shinigami…

Fue turno de Sulu para elevar las cejas hasta el borde mismo de su frente.

-Capitann Kurk!- sonrió Chekov- ¡Está usted bienn!

Jim sonrió; Chékov se portaba como el hermanito menor que nunca había tenido, el que sentía adoración por su hermano mayor, lugar ocupado por el capitán de la nave

-Los dos estamos bien. Y ahora, hagan lo que Spock ordenó. Nos quedan sólo unos minutos para el punto de encuentro

-Sssí, capitann

Unos segundos y la estática en la pantalla; el paisaje en ella era conocido para el vulcano; árboles de terciopelo púrpura y el cielo de color oro. Rangere. Y el león humanoide al frente era casi un clon de Grimmjow, a excepción del hollow.

Tashiv el Tercero llevaba el cabello azul oscuro hasta los hombros, los ojos del mismo azul brillante de Grimmjow y la piel, albina y moteada de anaranjado y negro. Spock hizo una leve reverencia y dejó a Jim al frente

_-Fíjate bien, Greem; Num tiene marcas azules. Greem junior las tiene naranjas. Sólo Tashiv las tiene azul oscuro, negro y naranja; parece que fuera el único gato nuestro… _

El golpe de recuerdo le produjo náuseas al Espada. Jim habló

-Su Supremacía…

La carcajada del león humano no se hizo esperar

-¡James T. Kirk! ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? Y ¿Por qué nos has hecho esperar tanto? ¿Es tu nuevo estilo o es porque ahora eres un hombre _casado?_

Jim sonrió frente al guiño de su viejo amigo, educado en la DS9, donde Jim había estado en dos ocasiones, en plena práctica durante su primer año como cadete, una época anterior a Spock, pero no a Sulu ni a Bones y ellos también recordaban aquel par de parrandas históricas con el que, ignoraban, era un príncipe y pronto regiría los destinos de su mundo.

-Tashiv…me dá mucho gusto verte; creo que es mejor que mi Primer Oficial te explique todo esto

El león humanoide elevó una ceja, divertido

-Adelante, comandante Spock

El vulcano se enderezó todo lo que acostumbraba, totalmente sereno

-Su Supremacía, quisiera que me dijera qué es lo que sabe de Greemshaav el Reconciliador…

La mirada de Tashiv se convirtió en la de un gato curioso

-Mi antepasado unió a los Clanes y para poder conseguirlo, sacrificó su vida y la de su familia. Fue algo… horrendo, una verdadera masacre. Gracias a su sacrificio, nuestro mundo cambió. Para bien

-Su Supremacía, no sé si usted conozca la tradición vulcana del Katra

El león agitó su melena, inquieto

-Sé que ustedes almacenan las… almas de los vulcanos ilustres en ella

Spock asintió

-Efectivamente. Quisiera solicitarle dos cosas, por ahora

Tashiv miró a Jim, desconcertado y éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros; ninguno de los dos se imaginaban con qué iba a salir Spock

-Por supuesto, comandante, siempre y cuando, esté en mi mano ayudarle

-Bien, es indispensable que acepte el hecho de que Jim y yo estamos en una especie de Arca Kátrica, en primer lugar. Y en segundo, que hemos encontrado aquí, a alguien que usted conoce, de la historia de su mundo

Tashiv iba a reír… hasta que notó el gesto de seriedad de todos los extraños que rodeaban a Jim y a Spock. Se limitó a asentir. Spock tomó del brazo a Grimmjow

-Sexta Espada, le presento a Su Supremacía, Tashiv el Tercero, de Rangere; Su Supremacía, éste es Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, el cuál fue conocido, mientras vivía, como Greemshaav del clan Jeagger, el Reconciliador de Rangere…

Ambos felinos se miraron, los ojos desorbitados, el gesto totalmente incrédulo. La tensión se rompió cuando el joven Tashiv soltó la carcajada

-¡Oh James, comandante Spock! ¡Una broma genial!

Grimmjow rugió por lo bajo, enfurecido

-¡Idiota! ¿Quién te dijo que era broma?

Tashiv enmudeció, repentinamente. Grimmjow siguió hablando

-Mi hijo, tu antepasado, era un gatito llorón y mocoso, sabías? Tu le debes el lugar donde estás sentado a su padre, Iashiv y hablando de él ¿Dónde está?

El león se atragantó. No era posible… pero la leyenda consignaba que si algo tenía Greemshaav eran pocas pulgas y un carácter especialmente volátil

-El Memorial de Mariposas se hizo en su nombre… Greem

-¿En el Monte de Mariposas?

En ese instante, Tashiv comprendió que sí, ése en la pantalla era su antepasado, que sí, no era una broma de James y Spock y sí, el asunto era escalofriante

-Sí… Greemshaav

Grimmjow bajó la mirada, la ola de recuerdo asaltándolo de nuevo

…_Si muero, Greem, llévame al lugar de Mariposas_

_-Estás loco. No vas a morir_

_-La guerra será larga. Pueden pasar muchas cosas_

_-¿Por qué demonios quieres ir ahí?_

_-Las mariposas de ese lugar tienen dos tonos, te has fijado_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-Son naranja, como mis ojos. Y azul. Como los tuyos_

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

_-Así, cuando mi alma descanse en ese lugar, veré las mariposas y pensaré siempre en ti_

_Greemshav sintió que el corazón se le partía. Besó a su esposo_

_-No vas a morir, gato flaco. Yo no dejaré que nadie te haga nada_

_-¿Ni a mis gatitos?_

_-Ni a nuestros gatitos. Aunque Num sea tan callada y Grimmi tan peludo y Tashiv tan llorón…_

La voz de Grimmjow sonó cortada de angustia

-¿Quién… lo llevó ahí?

Tashiv lo miró, extrañado

-Tú le ordenaste al Asesino que lo llevara ahí, si a ti te pasaba algo. Tavaal recogió… él se hizo cargo

Sólo entonces, los dos felinos se dieron cuenta. El diálogo no había sido en standard. Ni en japonés. Grimmjow no recordaba hablar rangeriano. Y Spock había traducido el diálogo a los demás. Conforme el Sexto Espada recordaba y le señalaba más detalles a su descendiente

-¿Cuántos Clanes quedan?

-Sobrevivieron dieciséis, Greemshaav. Sólo los tres de Zheenan desaparecieron. El Asesino los liquidó personalmente. Y…

Grimmjow terminó la frase

-…Jamás volvió a comer

Tashiv asintió

-No sabemos cómo se sostuvo. No duró más de ocho ciclos. Era solo…

-…Pellejo y huesos, cuando se fué -Grimmjow sonrió, tristemente- prefirió morirse de hambre que seguir matando, que comer carne, neh?

Su descendiente parecía vacilar

-La verdad es que no sabemos si murió. Sólo desapareció. Y él no era…

-…Un Jeagger, ya lo sé.

-¿Do..dónde..?

-¿Lo hallé? Estaba cazando. Se cayó del cielo –Jim contuvo una sonrisa frente a lo dicho. Spock lo percibió y acarició sus dedos, silenciándolo

-¿Cómo sabías que no era un traidor, si no era un Jeagger? ¿Un nacido en Rangere?

-Lo supe siempre. Iashiv también. Tavaal nos ayudó a terminar con la guerra y remató a los jefes de los otros Clanes… al traidor – Grimmjow no podía pronunciar el nombre de Zheenan. Cambió el tema, abruptamente- ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?

Tashiv pestañeó

-Cuatro camadas, quince cachorros en total. Un harém de seis Principales y dos voluntarios por cada Clan…

Grimmjow negó con la cabeza

-No hay nadie…en especial para ti?

El otro felino le guiñó un ojo

-Lo que ocurrió entre tú y Iashiv fue… legendario, Greem. Hay libros nuestros que lo proclaman como un gran amor; hay poesías y dramas sobre esa historia

-Amaba a Iashiv –lo interrumpió Grimmjow- este lugar… es como un infierno. He estado perdido. Dicen que al morir, hallamos paz; pero yo jamás volví a verlo, jamás hallé reposo

Tashiv alzó la barbilla. No demostraba ningún temor frente al hollow y Grimmjow recordó a Iashiv, la primera vez que viera a Tavaal. Tampoco había mostrado temor

-Es extraño, Greem. Las leyendas dicen que nunca podrás descansar; que tus rugidos se escuchan aún en el Templo de Reconciliación. Que aterras a los peregrinos con tu figura. Y que persigues a los jóvenes, sobre todo si tienen el mechón anaranjado…

Grimmjow soltó la carcajada. Era más que comprensible. Su confusión con Ichigo se desvanecía, poco a poco. Suspiró

-No creo que me quede nada por decir, Tashiv de Rangere

-No esperaba más, Greemshaav Jeagger…

-Tus amigos están atrapados aquí. Me encargaré de que lleguen. Trátalos bien… sobre todo a Tav…a Spock. Y –lo fulminó con la mirada- no le pongas ni una mirada a James ¿Entendido? No te pertenece… -subrayó sus palabras con un siseo absolutamente gatuno. Tashiv se limitó a asentir. Jim tomó lugar frente a la pantalla

-Amigo mío… no será una maniobra sencilla ¿Crees que alguna de tus naves pudiera dar apoyo al Enterprise? Necesitaremos una malla de aislamiento. Que tus navegantes se conecten con el oficial Chékov

El león azulado sonrió, con afecto

-Te enviaré la Tavaal II, Jim…capitán Kirk- un guiño- aprendimos a navegar juntos, así que no creo que haya ningún problema si yo mismo me encargo

Spock interrumpió

-Eso no es necesario, Su Supremacía

El rangeriano contuvo apenas la risa

-¿Celoso, Spock? Considéralo un favor personal. De amigo a amigo, neh?

El vulcano asintió, cortésmente. Chékov en la pantalla, de nuevo

-Capitann Kurk…

-Ya escuchaste, Pavel. Coordínate con los navegantes de Tashiv; no podemos estar más de diez segundos en el vacío y no sé si la maniobra que Greem intentará logre atravesar la red sin perforarla, me entiendes?

-Sí, capitann

-Kirk fuera

El monitor se apagó. El silencio fue una losa sólida. Mayuri comenzó a aplaudir, sarcásticamente

-Felicitaciones. No veo que has conseguido con todo esto, vulcano

Spock se enderezó tan alto como pudo

-Disiento de usted, Mayuri taichou. Un enemigo declarado de los shinigami hará una maniobra para librarlos de nuestra presencia. Nuestra guerra no es la suya

Grimmjow lo interrumpió

-Te equivocas, Spock. Ahora, también es tu guerra; te pusiste de mi lado. Y quisiera saber porqué carajos lo hiciste…

En el silencio reinante, Byakuya Kuchiki desenvainó lentamente a Senbonzakura, su rostro tan impasible como el del alien

-Tengo que reconocer que Grimmjow tiene razón, Spock-san. Creo que a todos nos tranquilizaría saber sus razones.

"_Buen Dios! ¿Qué vas a decirles?"_

"_La verdad, T'hy'la. Grimmjow estaba sufriendo. Estaba bajo el control de emociones terribles. Ahora, conoce el origen. Puede elegir entre permanecer como un hollow o ser purificado por estos shinigami"_

"_No creo que sea capaz de entender el concepto, si me permites…confío en ti. Pero no en Grimmjow"_

"_Somos más parecidos de lo que piensas, Jim. Y, si me comprendió la primera vez, lo podrá hacer una segunda ocasión"_

"_De qué diablos estás hablando?"_

"_Me temo que no hay tiempo para explicártelo ahora, T'hy'la. Osz hes'ta ashayam…"_

Spock habló calmadamente

-La solución es sencilla, Sexto Espada, Kuchiki taichou. Si lograba que Grimmjow-san visualizara las razones que lo convirtieron en un hollow, le sería fácil comprender por qué llegó a ese estado. Y a partir de ese momento, puede elegir. No está más bajo la esclavitud de Aizen. Nunca ha perdido su sangre real, ni su pasado, ése es inmutable, sin importar la situación del universo del que estemos hablando. Pero su FUTURO es elegible. Puede decidir entre mantenerse en ese estado o poner su valioso caudal de conocimientos de guerra y su fuerza… espiritual, del lado que está tratando de cambiar las cosas, capitán y ése, es el de ustedes, los shinigami. Me parece que se trata de una mera conclusión lógica

-Yo no haría nada por los shinigami, Spock- rugió Grimmjow, por lo bajo

-Y tendría usted razón, Sexta Espada, si los odiara. Pero no tiene una razón lógica para ello. En cambio, las tiene todas para odiar a Aizen, incluso si su juicio fuera del todo basado en emociones; en ese sentido, la lógica es el principio de toda sabiduría y no su fin. Los shinigami no son sus enemigos. No lo esclavizaron y han curado sus heridas. Pelearon contra usted porque estaba con Aizen y su guerra es contra Aizen. En una batalla, pudo haber sido una baja más. Los shinigami no lo permitieron. Ni siquiera fueron ellos los que lo lastimaron, si lo que me dijo Orihime-san es verdadero, fue el Quinto Espada quien lo hirió. No veo por qué…

-¡Oh por los mil demonios y todos los Menos de Hueco Mundo, Tavaal! ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan… puntilloso?

Spock contuvo la risa. Kuchiki elevó una ceja. Jim tomó la mano del vulcano. Y Grimmjow soltó la carcajada

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Cambiaste todo desde que se te ocurrió caerte de la luna! Debí haberte matado en cuanto te ví, pero no, Iashiv… le caíste bien. Le gustó que me sacaras de la guerra y todas las estupideces que hicimos juntos

Spock asintió

-Salvó a su mundo, Sexta Espada. Sigue usted siendo el Rey Pantera y un planeta entero le debe su pacificación. Le aconsejaría no perder tiempo en ponerse al servicio de éstos –señaló a Kuchiki, Unohana, Renji y el resto- Dioses de la Muerte…

-¡Ja! ¡Y lo peor es que lo sigues haciendo!- rió más fuerte todavía- Está bien, Tavaal, maldito Asesino. Tú ganas. Los mandaré de regreso con la Garganta… pero – se acercó al vulcano, poniendo en evidencia su tremenda estatura y fuerza- no esperes que confíe en ellos. No de inmediato

Spock se permitió levantar la comisura izquierda de sus labios, lo que habría sido una carcajada histérica en un vulcano

-Cosa muy prudente para un Rey, Sexta Espada. Que yo recuerde, usted NO confiaba en mí. Fue Iashiv quien lo hizo, recuerda?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Necesito hablar contigo…

Grimmjow volvió la vista al recién llegado. Su mirada estaba perdida en la arena blanca de Hueco Mundo y en el trozo de luna jamás cambiante que iluminaba el desierto. Ichigo aún llevaba un par de vendajes y el remordimiento pintado en los ojos.

La muerte de Ulquiorra había afectado curiosamente a todos los humanos, quizá por la extraña reacción final del Cuarto Espada, el intentar tocar a Inoue Orihime mientras se deshacía, infinitas escamas negras en el viento, y su pregunta última, la curiosidad por saber si ella le temía, si ella le seguía temiendo. Y Grimmjow no podía negar que, en su interior, él tenía la misma curiosidad ¿Por qué los humanos parecían arrepentirse de matarlos, de atacarlos si sólo se trataba de una guerra? Tavaal habría dicho alguna de sus cosas lógicas y Iashiv le habría pedido que lo escuchara y…

Iashiv

¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Era tan parecido a Ichigo! Grimmjow sintió una aguja clavada donde debería tener alma o corazón, sólo de mirarlo. Y tan irritante como siempre ¿Qué carajo era eso de "necesito hablar contigo"? Mhhhm. Ellos no eran amigos…

-¿Qué puto carajo quieres?

Ouch. La mirada de Ichigo fue de sorpresa y fue de herida. Frunció el ceño y tomó aire. Algo lo hizo pensar y lo soltó, despacio, las manos hechas puño, los nudillos blancos.

-El comandante… Spock-san me explicó todo. Lo de Iashiv y eso. Yo… lo siento

La voz del adolescente, apenas un murmullo, mirando confuso al piso y a todos lados a la vez. Un rugido de ira contenida apenas

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sientes? No tienes una puta maldita idea, niño estúpido…

Ichigo dio paso a su natural carácter

-¡Eres un patán y un ingrato, Grimmjow! ¡Un hollow de mierda! ¿Sabes por qué vine aquí? Porque Uryuu… el quincy me lo pidió ¿Crees que le diría esto a uno de los que asesinaron a mi madre? ¡Pues no! ¡Ojalá y tú y todos los Espada y Aizen se pudrieran!

Dió media vuelta y lo que menos esperó fue que Grimmjow lo detuviera. El hollow lo atravesó con sus ojos, de un azul tan perfecto como increíble

-¿Quién dices que mató a tu madre?

Ichigo trató de soltarse, furioso. No lo logró. Se encaró al Espada

-¡No es tu asunto!

Grimmjow lo tomó por la barbilla, con su otra mano

-Mejor me lo dices… -rugió, ligeramente. En ese preciso instante, Ichigo recordó que había dejado a Zangetsu con Uryuu y que los dos, él y el Espada estaban heridos y que…

-Grand Fisher…

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Yo… era un niño. No sabía que había sido un hollow. Me enteré después

Grimmjow hizo algo impensable. Abrazó a Ichigo. Con todas sus fuerzas.

_No puedo hacer nada por ti. Ni tu por mí. No puedo amarte ni protegerte ni cuidar de ti ni nada. No eres él. Nunca has sido EL. No puedo cambiar el pasado ni devolverte a tu madre ni regresar a la vida ni recuperar a Iashiv. Soy un imperdonable, un errante, un vacío completo. No puedo pedirte perdón por lo que otro como yo, hizo en tu vida; destruírla. O casi. Tú puedes cambiar las cosas. Yo, estoy muertomuertomuerto… sólo que ¿sabes? Sigo siendo un rey. Nada pude hacer por los que amaba ¿Podría hacerlo por ti?¿Podría al menos, intentarlo?_

Ichigo no comprendía el rangeriano. Pero sí entendió el tono de súplica, de desesperación, de dolor, de absoluto, interminable vacío causado por ese dolor. Y sí entendió la mirada del otro, la misma de Ulquiorra cuando estaba muriendo, cuando ni él ni Orihime habían podido hacer nada por salvarlo. Palmeó la espalda del Espada.

Grimmjow ronroneó sin querer y el shinigami sustituto soltó la carcajada.

Cuando Renji y Uryuu entraron a la celda –el lugar de maniobra estaba listo- ninguno entendió por qué aquel par de locos se morían de risa, uno tirado en el piso y el otro en el sofá.

Grimmjow no sabía aún qué decidir; si pedirle a Kuchiki Byakuya que terminara con su miseria actual… o si ésta podía ser un arma contra Aizen. Tendría que pensar en las palabras de Tavaal. Cuidadosamente…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vulcano II, seis semanas después…

Spock alisó su uniforme, la mirada fija en las flamas del asenoi. Notó los colmillos felinos en la boca de la chimenea ritual, las orejas de cheetah, las manchas y rayas, el recordatorio de lo que habían sido.

Al principio, su abuela, T'Pau, se había resistido a responder su solicitud; y era comprensible. Unir a su hijo predilecto con una humana no entraba en los planes de la matriarca de toda la nación Vulcana, no. Había sido una consecuencia lógica, basada en la necesidad diplomática de entendimiento entre ambas razas… aunque ello hubiera implicado diluír la pureza de sangre en la nobilísima Casa de Surak y esa sangre diluída estuviera representada ahora en Sch'n T'Gai Spock Xtwbsrwlkzg, cha Sarek, cha Skonn, cha Solkar, cha Surak.

Spock se permitió meditar unos momentos, controlando sus emociones. Indudablemente, T'Pau había utilizado una de las almas del Arca Kátrica. No cabía en la lógica de Spock el por qué y tenía que cuestionarlo a su noble abuela, así fueran sólo palabras necias y humanas, despreciablemente emocionales, para ella.

-Spock

El mestizo no cambió su rostro. La anciana notó su mirada, demasiado humana, pese al control perfecto. Alzó su mano en el saludo ritual

-T'Pau

-Sarek dijo que vendrías

-Agradezco que me recibas, T'Pau

-La gratitud no es lógica. Sé conciso en tu petición

-Quiero saber quién fue Tavaal.

T'Pau no perdió un ápice de su ausencia de expresión

-Uno de nuestros mayores guerreros, antes del Renacimiento

-Quiero saber qué tiene que ver conmigo

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?

Spock elevó una ceja

-Indagué en la mente de un antepasado del actual gobernador de Rangere, T'Pau. Fue para mí… sorpresivo, por decir lo menos, encontrarme repentinamente envuelto en la piel de un Le'matya y más aún, descubrir que éste felino, nativo exclusivo de nuestro antiguo mundo, tuviera algo que ver con un planeta vecino de nuestra propia estrella. Te solicito que me expliques esto

_Un Le'matya ataca de frente. Nunca es doble. Nunca dá macha atrás. Nunca deja de ser sincero. Descendemos de ellos. Somos poderosos aún, como ellos. Somos tan salvajes como ellos. Un Le'matya verá siempre por el orden en la manada. Son nuestro símbolo en el sagrado Asenoi. Mantienen la llama en su interior como el alma de Vulcano mismo. Los colmillos de un Le'matya no se detienen hasta terminar con el enemigo. Como vulcanos, domamos ese instinto, ese salvajismo, esa sed de sangre… lo hicimos con la lógica, la meditación y el abandono del alimento animal. Volvemos a ese estado cada siete años…_

T'Pau extendió la mano y Spock se arrodilló frente a ella. La fusión mental, los suaves y a la vez firmes, dedos de la anciana sobre los puntos de meld, la sién, la barbilla, la órbita inferior de su ojo, fue instantánea.

_Mi mente en la tuya_

_Tus pensamientos, en los míos_

"**-¿Cómo podremos garantizar que sea una mezcla perfecta, T'Pol? ¡Nacerá con sólo un alma humana!**

**La primera gran matriarca miró a su abrumada hija. T´Pau apenas si podía contener su disgusto. T'Pol sonrió, un gesto hereje entre los de su especie**

**-Recurre al Arca Kátrica**

**T'Pau la atravesó con sus ojos negros**

**-Quienes llevamos el Arca Kátrica oculta en nuestros propios Katra no podemos disponer de…**

**-Estás equivocada, safu. En tu katra y el de los demás Notables, hay aún almas anteriores al Renacimiento. Katra parecidas a las almas humanas. Es cuestión de seleccionar el justo medio; si diluyes en el que está por nacer, una demasiado salvaje, no** **podrá ser criado como uno de los nuestros. Si lo haces con una cercana al Renacimiento, no soportará su herencia humana**

**T'Pau se concentró unos momentos**

**-El originador de nuestro gesto de interacción**

**T'Pol soltó una risa leve, escandalizando a su hija. Desde el Primer Contacto, T'Pol se había humanizado. Demasiadamente.**

**-¿Tavaal? Quisiera saber tus razones, safu**

**-Ciertamente, T'Pol. Tavaal fue el primero en enseñarnos la navegación estelar. Era un científico, pese a nuestro primitivismo. Era curioso. Logró hacer varios saltos estelares, antes de adoptar la lógica Surakiana. Detuvo dos guerras entre nuestras antiguas matriarcas, de ahí que retirásemos la "v" de su nombre y la cambiásemos por la conjunción ', en su honor. Ta'al. Nuestro saludo de paz**

**T'Pol elevó una pincelada ceja**

**-Era un Le'matya despiadado, T'Pau. Apasionado, necio, terco y asesino como pocos. Creador del Shu'ush Mann y con los colmillos de un sehlat. Antes de desaparecer en las estrellas tuvo muchos amantes…**

**-Y fué **_**S'kander'ai **_**y al convertirse en **_**T'hy'len**_**, T'Pol, nunca dejó a su pareja hasta su desaparición, lo sabes. Fue el primero en no comer carne. Y su pelaje era verde. Decía no sólo la verdad, sino hacía también trampa y…**

**-Está bien, safu. Entiendo tus razones; kroykah"**

La fusión mental terminó. T'Pau abrió los ojos depsacio, contemplando a su nieto

Spock habló, confuso

-¿Me dieron el katra de un salvaje? ¿De un Le'matya?

T'Pau inclinó una ceja

-Eres tan arrogante como él solía serlo, Spock. Era la única forma de que tu alma humana no sufriera las consecuencias biológicas de tu mezcla genética. No te entregamos cualquier katra. Y curiosamente, era T'hy'len, como tú. Y su T'hy'la era un s'kander'ai, uno de nuestros antiguos guerreros de arco y flecha, los últimos genes recesivos vulcanos, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, estéticamente perfectos… lo que tú, como humano, denominarías "hermosos". Similares físicamente a James.

Spock abrió la boca y la cerró, sin decir nada. Tavaal había sido un científico, un astrónomo, un enamorado enfermo de las estrellas, un guerrero, un asesino, un t'hy'len… todos esos datos eran ciertos, según el biógrafo que hablara de él. Ciertamente, no le habían dado cualquier katra.

La razón de su encuentro con el pasado de Grimmjow era clara ahora. Nunca había sido una alucinación o una simple fusión. El recuerdo era de ambos. Los dos habían vivido esa tragedia y Tavaal había hecho lo posible por remediarla. Usando su capacidad de asesinar ferozmente, controlando por primera vez sus emociones y apoyando a Greemshaav, lo había ayudado a pacificar un mundo. T'Pau siguió hablando, instándolo a levantarse, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del nuevo santuario

-Te dimos un katra lo más cercano posible a tu propia humanidad, Spock, a modo de que nunca te sintieras humillado por tu doble herencia. Perteneces a la casa más noble de todo Vulcano. Te debemos la existencia del Arca Kátrica, todos nuestros ancianos. Le debemos a James el salvamento de la Federación y nuestra especie con ella. Esos hechos, así hayan sido emocionales, justifican nuestra elección ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Spock dudó unos instantes

-¿Qué pasó con su T'hy'la?

T'Pau se permitió suspirar, demostrando su impaciencia

-Sch'n Xham lo siguió por los espacios estelares. La leyenda dice que cuando lo encontró, literalmente, lo atacó con la vara de su arco, golpeándolo y gritándole por haberlo abandonado. Se dice que tenían un afecto irrazonable por vagar entre las estrellas. Murieron juntos en alguna parte del cuadrante delta; Tavaal encerró su katra en la muy joven entonces T'Pol…

Si Spock hubiera sido totalmente humano, habría abrazado a su dignísima abuela hasta hacerla llorar. Se limitó a sonreír y T'Pau hizo ojos de espiral –internos, por supuesto. Ambos elevaron sus manos, tocando las palmas, un gesto de afecto permitido sólo entre familiares muy cercanos. Las separaron, desuniendo sus dedos

_Dif tor het' musmah…_

Larga vida y Prosperidad

El ruido de sus botas hizo eco, en el piso de madera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno, tal vez haga un epílogo y un par de omakes. Mudaré todo al LJ -lo cual es un dolor de tripas, por cierto- pero dejaré estos fics por acá. A ver.

La parte final fué un tanto difícil; escribir "spockanese" es más difícil que escribir vulcano simple, hay que cuidar mucho la frialdad y mesura del lenguaje. E Ichigo me gustó; su participación en los omakes, junto con Uryuu, será crucial.

Mil gracias anticipadas por sus comentarios y lecturas.

Namasté

FantasmaAlineal/ Kitsune Gin.


	6. Chapter 6 Omakes

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Oyori'h, en vulcano. Owari, en japonés. "Hasta aquí", diría Uryuu.

"Fin", al final de los tres omakes.

1.- Alergia (dedicado a Ditta-sama)

-…Y vas a entrar! ¡Y vas a decírselo! Y…

-NO. No lo voy a hacer, quincy de porquería; el muy maldito me…

-Te devolvió la vida. Fue por Orihime para que te curase y de paso, la salvó de ese par de perras, así que vas a ir y…

-NO

-Le dirás lo mucho que sientes lo que le pasó y…

-NO

-Le recordarás que no somos sus enemigos y…

-NO

-Lo convencerás de que nos ayude contra Aizen, maldita sea!

Por primera vez, Ichigo se detuvo

-¿Cómo voy a lograr eso?

La furia permeaba a Uryuu por todos los poros

-Lo haría yo, pero soy alérgico y no puedo abrazarlo… además, es a ti a quien quiere, no a mí

Ichigo pestañeó repetidamente, pinchado entre la curiosidad y los celos

-¿A qué diablos eres alérgico? ¿A los hollows? ¿A los abrazos?

Uryuu suspiró

-Claro que no, tarado. A los gatos; me hacen estornudar…

2.- El cascabel y el gato (Dedicado a Djeri-sama y Jazmín-chan)

El ruido despertó a Jim. No, no era el familiar runrún de los lejanos motores ni los demás crujidos y tictocs del Enterprise, no. Intentó moverse, pero los brazos de Spock eran hierro cálido; estaba irremediablemente preso. Bueno, no era una cárcel de la que quisiera escapar, después de todo; la caída en Hueco Mundo y luego la misión en Rangere no habían sido poco trabajo y ahora, en camino a Orión, Jim había decretado el skeleton crew y sólo había dos guardias en el Gamma Shift. Todos necesitaban un descanso… lo que para Spock implicaba unas treinta y seis horas en la cama –y eso que los vulcanos necesitan menos sueño- dedicadas no precisamente a "descansar", a menos que hacer el amor ininterrumpidamente con Jim fueran justo la clase de "descanso" que Spock requería. No que Jim lo objetara, claro.

Otra vez, el leve tintineo. Jim se dio cuenta de que Spock tenía algo entre los dedos; una nota, con un pequeño cascabel y una rara flor atados a ella. Con todo cuidado, se la quitó y murmuró a la computadora "Luz direccional al cinco por ciento". La caligrafía era japonesa. Diablos. Presionó su nariz contra su muñeca izquierda, activando el traductor intradérmico, leyendo despacio el hiragana:

"_Querido Spock-sama;_

_Ví que todos le tenían miedo, porque no hace ruido al caminar ¿Sabe? Tengo el remedio para eso; mi nii-san me contó una historia en la que unos ratoncitos le ponían un cascabel al gato, para poder huír cuando lo oyeran. Oh, yo no saldría huyendo; sé que es usted una persona muy linda y amable y que quiere muchiiiiiiisimo a Jim-san y viajar por las estrellas y todo eso. Y, como me contó que usted también había sido un gato, en otra vida, por eso le mando esta pequeña cosita; la puede atar a sus botas. Ah, y la flor es para Sulu-san, le va a encantar, con ese hueco en el centro. Ojalá y volvamos a vernos alguna vez y ¡Adivine! Llas rosas no sólo son ricas con mostaza ¡Tiene que probarlas con pepinillos y frijoles! ¿Cree que a Jim-san le gustarían? Si alguna vez vienen a Karakura, por favor, no olviden visitarme: les haré una cena riquísima. Cuídense mucho y sean felices_

_Inoue Orihime_

_p.d. ¿Qué clase de gato es usted?_

Jim sonrió, irremediablemente. Era difícil adivinar el encanto en su t´hy´la y sin embargo, aquella linda jovencita lo había percibido, pese a la ausencia de expresiones emocionales en el mestizo. Otro ruido. Oh no. No podía ser. Esta vez, Jim se atragantó con la risa, despertando a Spock

-¿Ashayam?

-Duérmete bonito

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Nada

-Escuché tu risa

Jim besó sus ojos y Spock, semidormido, volvió a quedar inconsciente. Jim hizo la prueba de nuevo; tintineó el cascabel con un dedo. Y sí, Spock volvió a ronronear…

3.- Lógica (Dedicado a Sumeragi Saya-sama)

-Se dio cuenta, estoy seguro

-No es algo que sea importante, Abarai…

-¡Pero también se fijó en Ishida y Kurosaki! Pensará que todos los shinigami somos…

-Él está casado con un hombre, por si no te diste cuenta, Abarai. Y no me pareció que le avergonzara en absoluto

Renji frunció el ceño

-Taichou, yo no me averguenzo de…

Kuchiki suspiró, haciéndose de paciencia. Con cuidado, se sacó el kenseikan, dejando sus negros cabellos sueltos, masajeando sus adoloridas sienes. Los visitantes se habían ido, pero la guerra continuaba y su propio trabajo no había terminado ¿No habría una forma lógica de callar a su teniente? Byakuya lo pensó dos segundos. Sí, la había.

El beso no sólo calló a Renji. Y, lo que siguió después, de paso, los dejó callados a los dos…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Termino este fic disculpándome con Aphrodita Kurumada-sama; sé que suelo sorprender a la gente, pero ésta vez, la obligué a meterse en un fandom que no le emociona particularmente y que conoció porque casi la atraganto con mis cosas trekkies. Creo que es el peor regalo de cumpleaños que podría esperarse... pero necesitaba sorprenderla realmente. Eso sí, estoy segura que lo conseguí.

El resto de los fics irá saliendo en mi LJ -Alinealghost- y en , sobre todo porque ya estoy de lleno en la novela y no sé cuando podré seguir haciendo fics largos. Hasta ahora, estoy trabajando con oneshots rpf y la estructuración de la novela, asunto muy engorroso. Pero nos seguimos leyendo. Mil gracias a tods quienes han leído y han mandado reviews, tanto bleacheras como trekkies; me han hecho muy feliz.

Y para Ditta, hija, que éste y todos los que siguen, te sean años maravillosos, encuentres a tu Ashayam verdadero, aumentes tu reiatsu a "niveles verdaderamente bestiales" ;), termines de estudiar japonés -necesitamos traductores!- y edición -¿quién editará mis libros en Argentina sino vos?- y toda tu parafernalia de dioses griegos cuide de tu camino.

Namasté, con verdadero afecto

FantasmaAlineal/Kitsune Gin.


End file.
